


third time's a charm

by evecstasy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Time Travel, jinhyuk is whipped for wooseok, just boys being in love with each other, minkyu and jinhyuk are cousins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evecstasy/pseuds/evecstasy
Summary: “gue tanya sekarang,” kata seungyoun, sambil merangkul pundak jinhyuk sok asik. “kapan terakhir kali lo seneng-seneng sama sesuatu yang bukantanganlo sendiri?”waktu jinhyuk mencoba buka mulut, ternyata nggak ada jawaban yang keluar.di sampingnya, senyum seungyoun timpang. “nah, kan.”(about time!au)
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 31
Kudos: 270





	third time's a charm

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [@minglele](http://twitter.com/minglele) and [@drawnbynuy](http://twitter.com/drawnbynuy) for gracing me with such a lovely prompt; for ever giving me the permission to tweak and twist the initial prompt into this giant mess of a fic. enjoy this time-travel-mixed-with-serendipity-mixed-with-a-lot-of-science-concept. i also got carried away writing minkyu and jinhyuk as cousins lol. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you two enjoy this fic. ♡

“keluar dari mobilku,” gerutu jinhyuk, sambil menekan tombol kunci mobil.

ini mobil seungyoun, sebenarnya, tapi dia nggak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri terlihat lebih patetik lagi setelah diputuskan orang, kan? hebat bagaimana miskomunikasi kecil-kecilan bisa melebar jadi pertengkaran yang mematikan. di titik ini, nggak ada lagi yang bisa jinhyuk lakukan untuk membuat (mantan) pacarnya memahami apa yang ingin ia terangkan. mereka memang nggak pernah cocok dari awal—cuma memaksa-maksakan cocok.

“dengan _senang hati_,” ketus sang gadis, sama murkanya, sebelum keluar dan membanting pintu mobil itu sampai telinganya berdengung oleh resonansi. dan ketika jinhyuk mengira semua ini telah selesai, mantan pacarnya selama durasi sebulan itu kembali lagi seraya berteriak dengan segenap hatinya sampai suaranya menembus kaca mobil, “kuharap nggak ada orang yang mau tidur denganmu lagi—_you eat pussy like a fucking slob!_”

_well_.

jinhyuk menunggu sampai gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari lapang pandangnya, kemudian menjedukkan kepalanya ke klakson mobil dan membiarkan mobil itu berbunyi selama dua menit penuh.

dia mengirim dirinya sendiri ke masa lampau dan memutuskan si gadis sebelum gadis itu bisa memutuskan_nya_.

* * *

  
  


dengan tangan yang terkepal dan mata yang terpejam, lee jinhyuk bisa mengulang waktu kembali.

yakinlah bahwa dia juga sama nggak percayanya dengan kalian semua sewaktu sang ayah memberitahunya soal hal ini. dia juga belajar sains meskipun lebih tertarik dengan ilmu sosial, tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang cuma guyonan orangtua untuk membuat anak-anak mereka tunduk, dan mindset limabelas tahunnya yang kelewat rasional jelas menolak memproses informasi itu. _ayah harus lebih pintar lagi kalau ingin mengelabuiku, _katanya saat itu, bersedekap dengan kuda-kuda kaki yang kokoh seperti dia ini lebih tua daripada ayahnya. 

ayahnya nggak memaksa jinhyuk untuk percaya. beliau hanya mempersilakannya untuk mempraktikkannya sendiri di kamar mandi, memintanya untuk membayangkan momen yang paling ingin dikunjunginya lagi—jadi dia membayangkan tokyo disneyland yang mereka kunjungi dua tahun yang lalu, berpikir bahwa _time travel nggak akan bisa menembus batas kontinental_, dan di sanalah jinhyuk menyadari bahwa garis keturunan ini sungguhan nggak main-main.

_apakah kita keturunan dewa? _tanyanya saat itu.

_kita jelas masih keturunan adam, _ayahnya tergelak, _tapi daripada berpikir sampai sejauh itu dan kecewa dengan jawabannya, lebih baik berpikir untuk apa kamu akan memanfaatkan kemampuan ini dalam hidupmu, jinhyuk_.

mudah. jinhyuk menggunakan kemampuan ini untuk main _game _konsol dan _arcade_. dia menonton film yang sama berkali-kali di bioskop dan memenangkan banyak lotere dengan kemampuan ini. dalam tiga tahun, jinhyuk mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai anak laki-laki paling bahagia yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang dia inginkan dengan kekuatan waktu.

tapi itu sebelum ia menemukan bahwa kemampuan ini sama sekali nggak membantunya dalam hal percintaan, dan—apabila _time travel _bisa dengan mudah menembus batas kontinental, _time travel _jelas nggak bisa menembus hati seseorang dan membuat mereka jatuh cinta padanya. sekali waktu jinhyuk mencoba membuat seorang perempuan nggak putus dengannya, dia malah membuat dirinya sendiri diputuskan _tiga kali._

dan ini membuat lee jinhyuk sangat, _sangat _keki.

  
  


* * *

  
  


malam minggu selalu identik dengan susah parkir, dan karena jalanan ini _one way,_ mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk parkir agak jauh dari destinasi supaya nggak perlu ribet muter balik apabila memang betul nyatanya semua parkir di pinggir jalan penuh. tapi _parkir jauh _yang diestimasi jinhyuk berakhir menjadi _parkir yang jauhnya kebangetan _akibat cho seungyoun salah belok, jadi mereka harus jalan hampir lima ratus meter lagi untuk bisa sampai ke tempat, yang. yang _bukan jinhyuk banget_, sebenernya.

“gue tanya sekarang,” kata seungyoun, sambil merangkul pundak jinhyuk sok asik. “kapan terakhir kali lo seneng-seneng sama sesuatu yang _bukan _tangan lo sendiri?”

waktu jinhyuk mencoba buka mulut, ternyata nggak ada jawaban yang keluar.

di sampingnya, senyum seungyoun timpang. “nah, kan.”

“_serves its purpose,_” kata jinhyuk, defensif.

“ya iya, tapi gue kan jadi sedih juga liat lo,” langkahnya melambat. mereka melipir lebih ke kiri karena diklakson mobil. “lebih kasian sama tangan lo, sih, sebenernya—anjing _jinhyuk _stop mukulin GUE ini kita udah sampe.”

bangunan itu dipandangnya skeptis. _blind date_. konsep yang betul-betul abstrak dan nggak pernah logis buat jinhyuk, sebetulnya, karena kencan-kencan yang kasat matasecara harafiah aja nggak pernah membuahkan hasil yang berkelanjutan, apalagi yang buta. secara _harafiah, _lagi. alias nggak keliatan apa-apa. jinhyuk mengecap frase itu dan nggak bisa menempatkannya di manapun di kolom-kolom preferensinya. dia mau dateng karena dipaksa. seungyoun punya promo diskon _opening _setengah harga yang cuma bisa digunakan atas nama dua orang dan tiket yang bisa ditukar dengan sebotol anggur sebagai suvenir, jadi.

_awas aja sampe gue nggak pulang bawa pinot, _gerutu jinhyuk dalam hati, sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sengaja disetel gelap itu.

“bangsat, itu kaki gue,” panggil jinhyuk, ketika mereka akhirnya duduk bersebelahan, dan tangan seungyoun tiba-tiba merambati pahanya.

“sori, gue kira udah pada dateng.”

untuk sekali ini, jinhyuk membiarkan dirinya sendiri menyetel ekspektasi serendah-rendahnya. objektifnya cuma satu: malam mingguan. cari pengalaman. _carpe diem. _apa yang terjadi di tempat ini akan berakhir di tempat ini juga. dia nggak akan berharap apapun yang ditemuinya di kegelapan nanti akan berkelanjutan (yang sekarang ini probabilitasnya hampir di ambang nol), kecuali kalau tiba-tiba muncul keajaiban dimana dunia pada akhirnya berbaik hati mengantarkan seseorang yang memang sudah kodratnya diciptakan untuk hidup sama jinhyuk (yang probabilitasnya bahkan _minus_, saking nggak mungkinnya), baru. mungkin. dia mau berusaha.

tapi kembali lagi ke problema utamanya, kan? _nggak mungkin_.

“gue cuma pengen lo tau,” mulai jinhyuk lagi, setelah lewat (kayaknya) sepuluh menit dan masih belum ada yang duduk di hadapan mereka, “kalo ini adalah hal paling _bego _yang pernah lo tawarin ke gue—”

“sssh,” desis seungyoun. “ada yang dateng.”

kali ini, cho seungyoun nggak bercanda. ada suara langkah kaki. suara bangku ditarik. suara dua orang duduk berturut-turut. _oh, beneran gelap banget_, kata seseorang yang nggak duduk di hadapan jinhyuk, dan siapapun orang yang duduk di hadapannya nggak merespon. mereka bisa jadi dua orang yang datang secara sendiri-sendiri. jinhyuk nungguin. ingat bahwa hari ini dia nggak akan berusaha, jadi dia memastikan bahwa lawan bicaranya-lah yang duluan menyapanya, meskipun di sampingnya, seungyoun udah di paragraf ketiganya bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. 

“halo,” suara itu melantun pelan setelah beberapa saat, “...ada orang, kan?”

jinhyuk, mau nggak mau, luluh. dia ketawa. pertanyaan itu kelewat inosen. 

“ada, lah.”

“oh, maaf,” kata suara di seberangnya, yang terdengar sedikit lega setelah jinhyuk ketawa. timbre orang ini lebih banyak udara daripada suara. “habis. habis dari tadi nggak ada suaranya.”

“ada, kok, nggak usah khawatir.”

“okay.”

“kalian dateng berdua?” tanya jinhyuk, murni penasaran, alih-alih memicu.

“iya,” jawabnya. ada jeda yang lumayan panjang. kekosongan itu lekas diisi dengan sayup-sayup percakapan seungyoun dan teman kencannya yang, entah bagaimana, sudah mencapai _waxing _bulu kaki. suara di seberangnya menarik atensi jinhyuk kembali. “jangan bilang ke sejin, tapi aku sebetulnya cuma mau bawa pulang anggurnya.”

jinhyuk bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya tertarik ke salah satu sisi. 

“aku juga,” membeo. “pinot, merlot?”

ada gumam. “merlot.”

jinhyuk berdecak. dia lidah pinot noir. 

“kayaknya hubungan kita cuma bisa sampai sini,” kelakarnya.

yang paling nggak disangka-sangkanya adalah ketika orang di seberangnya tertawa penuh apresiasi. terhibur, malah. itu tawa yang paling surgawi yang pernah diproses membran timpaninya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. ego dan segala harga dirinya yang terkubur dalam-dalam bersama kehidupan asmaranya kini terangkat lagi ke permukaan sebersamaan dengan tawa itu. _mungkin_, pikirnya, _mungkin malam ini nggak akan sehambar yang dia kira_.

“aku bakalan sedih banget,” kata suara di seberangnya, hangat, dan kalau suara bisa dinikahi, jinhyuk mau nikah sama suara ini. “kalau orang selucu kamu nggak punya nama.”

“kira-kira,” dia nggak mau menyerahkan namanya begitu aja. “kira-kira apa nama yang cocok buat orang selucu aku, kalo gitu?”

“hmm,” gumam. “andy samberg?”

“psh.”

“kenapa? kamu bukan aliran SNL?”

kali ini, giliran jinhyuk yang tertawa. “nggak juga. tapi aku belum selucu itu. nggak sekarang. mungkin nanti. sepuluh tahun kemudian,” jawabnya, yang sukses meretas tawa lagi dari lawan bicaranya. “jadi lee jinhyuk kayaknya lebih cocok.”

“okay,” balas suara di seberangnya lagi, “aku wooseok.”

ada hening yang menguap ke udara setelah itu. jinhyuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membayangkan bagaimana rupa wooseok—dia terdengar seperti seseorang dengan bibir penuh dan mata ramah yang membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum. hebat bagaimana pembicaraan mereka mengalir dan bercabang seperti halnya sungai, tentang filsafat dan merk parfum dan tips menanam tomat dan _broadway _sampai akhirnya bermuara pada jinhyuk menyuarakan keinginannya untuk ketemu wooseok di luar setelah ini. 

“tapi rambutku,” kata wooseok, yang kedengaran seperti rengek. “warnanya.”

“kenapa dengan warna rambutmu?”

malu-malu dia mengakui, “...merah.”

“nggak masalah. aku pernah baca kalau peri gigi lebih seneng berkunjung ke rumah anak-anak yang rambutnya merah.”

jeda. “sungguhan?”

“bohong, sih—hei,” panggilnya, selembut mungkin. “ini beneran. nggak masalah. mau warna rambut kamu sekarang kuning juga nggak masalah. aku nggak akan,” dia bingung. nggak akan _apa? _“aku nggak akan ketawa, kalau itu yang bikin kamu ragu.”

kalau yang ini, heningnya penuh kontemplasi.

“janji, ya.”

“janji,” kata jinhyuk.

“okay.”

jadi, begitulah. jinhyuk cukup puas dengan bagaimana semua ini berakhir: sebotol anggur gratis di tangannya, dua jam yang nggak terbuang sia-sia karena obrolan terlalu sepihak, dan sekarang dia bakal ketemu sama orang yang berhasil bikin otot-otot pipinya kebas karena terlalu banyak tersenyum malam ini—padahal nggak akan ada yang liat juga. tapi itu pencapaian. dan _statement_ ini masih berlaku: kalau suara bisa dinikahi, dia mau nikah sama suara wooseok. 

pinggangnya disikut sama seungyoun.

“_lovestruck _abis,” ejeknya. “lo harus tau tentang sejin—”

belum ada lima detik sejak seungyoun buka mulut, sesosok figur muncul dari balik _entrance _bangunan dengan rambut jingga menyala dan gantungan kunci bulu terpasang apik di ponselnya, dan dia hanya setinggi telinga mereka berdua. jinhyuk nelen ludah. orang ini bisa jadi wooseok. tapi wooseok bilang rambutnya merah, bukan oranye. jadi ini bisa jadi teman kencannya seungyoun yang namanya sejin-sejin itu.

sosok itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba, matanya bergantian mengamati jinhyuk dan seungyoun sampai akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu membuka.

“mana yang seungyoun?” tanyanya.

hembus napas jinhyuk lega.

kepalanya menuding pada seungyoun. “nih, monyet.”

mata sejin memindai seungyoun dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian naik ke atas lagi. senyumnya apresiatif sewaktu dia bilang dengan penuh innuendo, “suara kamu nggak cocok buat badan kayak gitu, tau,” sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi, dan seruan terakhirnya adalah, “wooseok, aku tunggu di mobil, ya!”

“APA MAKSUDNYA,” seru seungyoun. dikejarnya pemuda itu, langkahnya lebar-lebar.

ini interaksi yang nggak disangka-sangka jinhyuk dan, di luar dugaan, lumayan menghibur. dia sesibuk itu menyaksikan cho seungyoun bertingkah kayak anjing sungguhan _dan _menikmati bagaimana seluruh usaha temannya itu nggak digubris oleh sang pemuda, sampai-sampai dia nggak sadar akan bayangan seseorang keluar dari bangunan yang merambati sudut matanya.

dan kali ini, rambutnya merah.

pandangan mereka ketemu. jinhyuk yang sewarna obsidian dan wooseok yang lebih mirip kristal-kristal karamel. pemuda itu melempar senyum ke arahnya sembari otak jinhyuk tengah melakukan pencocokan antara imajinasi dan realita yang kini disajikan secara brutal kepadanya—wooseok, alih-alih penuh, bibirnya tipis, tetapi senyum yang terukir di sana masih sama manis dengan bayangannya. dan ia benar tentang matanya yang ramah, tentang rona di pipinya, dan lekuk hidungnya yang hampir sempurna. dan.

“nggak senyentrik itu, kok,” jinhyuk menunjuk pelipisnya, “merahnya.”

“emang enggak, sih,” jemari wooseok naik ke rambutnya, kendati masih penuh insekuritas. senyumnya dikulum malu-malu. kalau jinhyuk bilang dia tiba-tiba punya urgensi untuk mengecap sudut bibir itu, wooseok pasti kabur. jadi dia diem aja. “kamu pasti ngebayangin warna rambutnya sejin.”

lamunannya buyar.

“sej—oh. _oh, _kalian? ngecat rambut bareng?”

“yyyep,” kata wooseok, menyeret _y_ pada _yep_-nya, botol kaca di pelukannya melorot.

“katanya merlot?” tanya jinhyuk, salah satu alisnya naik saat dia mendapati wooseok membawa botol anggur yang sama dengannya alih-alih jenis yang diinginkan wooseok tadi.

pemuda itu menggeleng. “gara-gara kamu.”

“senang bisa menyeret kamu ke jalan yang benar,” jinhyuk pura-pura ngangkat topi imajiner, badannya dibungkukkan sedikit secara dramatis.

wooseok memandanginya seolah dia beneran orang paling lucu di dunia.

“hei,” panggil wooseok, pelan. dia memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat dengan jinhyuk, sebelum melanjutkan, “aku beneran mau pergi sama kamu lagi... _kalau bisa_, tapi aku udah janji sama sejin mau nge-_redeem _banyak banget voucher belanja malam ini,” bibir bawah itu digigit. ragu. wooseok nggak sadar kalau setiap pergerakan bibirnya tengah diamati tanpa kedip sama jinhyuk. “jadi kalau mau… aku,” senyumnya muncul lagi, “kamu boleh nyimpen nomor aku. kalau. kalau mau?”

_dia goblok sampai ke tujuh keturunan kalau nggak mau._

“bentar,” jinhyuk gelagapan, ngerogoh kantong jaketnya. “bentar. bentar.”

wooseok nahan ketawa sewaktu dia akhirnya menerima hp dari jinhyuk, menelepon nomornya sendiri sampai hp-nya bunyi. semua ini dilakukan tanpa wooseok memecah tatapannya dari jinhyuk, yang sama antusiasnya dan jauh lebih tenggelam lagi di matanya wooseok.

“udah,” kata wooseok, hp jinhyuk diserahkan kembali. “kalau—kamis, mungkin?”

“kamis,” ulangnya, setengah sadar, “kamis bisa.”

“okay,” jemarinya dilarikan kepada lengan jinhyuk meskipun hanya sekilas, memberikan sentuhan penuh afirmasi untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum dia berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan arah pergi sejin (dan seungyoun). mereka saling melambaikan tangan untuk beberapa kali, wooseok menoleh lewat bahunya, sampai akhirnya figur kecilnya itu menghilang di belokan.

jinhyuk mencengkram hp-nya seolah benda itu adalah bom waktu.

(yang, sebenarnya, masuk akal secara harafiah, mengingat kemampuannya _itu_.)

  
  


* * *

“kayaknya ada yang utang terima kasih sama gue,” celetuk seungyoun.

keluar dari kamar mandi dengan beberapa kali kuap, jinhyuk singgah ke pantry untuk secangkir susu dan setangkup toast. pertanyaan itu nggak langsung digubris. dia justru mematai seungyoun dengan tatapan aneh—karena nggak akan ada gempa sebesar apapun yang bisa membangunkan dia sebelum jam sepuluh pagi di hari minggu, tapi di sanalah pemuda itu, melek dengan semangkuk _fruity loops_-nya yang sudah setengah habis—sambil memasukkan selembar roti ke dalam panggangan dan balik bertanya,

“gimana sejin?”

“alasan gua bangun pagi hari ini,” jawabnya, sambil merentangkan lengan dengan bangga.

jinhyuk berbalik, senderan di pantry. matanya memindai seungyoun dari atas sampai bawah. ini jam sembilan pagi. celana training. _windbreaker_. kantong plastik berisi plastik bekas makanan. kunci mobil di meja makan. dia mau nggak mau merasakan matanya sendiri membelalak sewaktu fragmen-fragmen informasi ini berhasil diproses otaknya sebagai—

“lo _car free day_?” nada bicaranya meninggi di akhir.

“pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue,” kata seungyoun dengan mulut penuh sereal dan susu.

“lo—lo nggak balik semalem, tolol, padahal gue nungguin lo,” kata jinhyuk, baru menyadari sesuatu. dia nggak tahu apa yang setelah itu dilakukan seungyoun kepada teman kencannya di samping fakta bahwa dia _nggak balik-balik setelah ngejar sejin_, ke titik dimana jinhyuk dibuat pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pulang duluan. di sebelahnya, rotinya melompat dari panggangan, yang dengan sigap ditangkapnya di udara. kepalanya menggeleng nggak percaya. “bagus, sih. tapi. _tolol_. kayaknya lo beneran dipelet,” tutupnya, final.

“ngaca,” ketus seungyoun. “jangan pikir gue nggak denger, anjing. gue tau lo _kesengsem _kalau lo udah mulai ngobrolin ikan mas lo yang digondol kucing bulan lalu.”

“hmm,” jinhyuk mengendus karton susu yang terbuka.

seungyoun nungguin. “_well_?”

“apaan?”

“lo sendiri gimana,” tanyanya, datar.

kalau seungyoun tahu jinhyuk sempat punya pikiran impulsif untuk nikah sama suara orang yang baru aja ditemuinya, dia akan jadi bulan-bulanan firma. “nggak separah kencan-kencan gue sebelumnya,” kata jinhyuk.

ada gumam. “gue nggak sempet liat orangnya, btw.”

“dia kayak,” jinhyuk berhenti sejenak, otaknya bekerja seperti memasang-masangkan kepingan puzzle. memorinya berkelana kepada tulang pipi yang tinggi, garis rahang yang prominen, dan sepasang mata rusa yang nggak sepenuhnya inosen dari caranya mengerling. dia menuang susu ke cangkirnya sendiri setelah memastikan bahwa susu itu nggak basi, padahal itu susu yang sama dengan yang dimakan seungyoun bersama serealnya. jemarinya menjentik setelah beberapa saat, “kayak kalau james dean sama audrey hepburn punya anak,” adalah apa yang bisa dirangkum otaknya, dan memutuskan bahwa itu adalah imaji yang lumayan akurat. “minus narkoba, dan rambutnya merah.” 

“gen superior,” simpul seungyoun, masih mengunyah. 

“terlalu superior,” jinhyuk ketawa, setuju. 

tapi itu nggak mengendurkan determinasinya untuk bertemu lagi dengan wooseok, sebab apabila di bawah remangnya lampu jalanan saja matanya sudah sangat mendistraksi, jinhyuk membayangkan akan jadi sememabukkan apa mata itu di bawah iluminasi cahaya sungguhan.

suara pintu berderit membuka membuat dua orang di meja makan itu menolehkan kepala. seorang anak laki-laki bongsor dengan boxer dan hoodie kebesaran keluar dan mata yang lebam seperti habis dikeroyok. kepalanya celingukan sejenak sebelum menemukan seungyoun dan jinhyuk di dapur. jinhyuk lekas menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

“pagi, tukang tidur,” sapanya usil. “kenapa dengan matamu?”

“kejatuhan pot,” jawab anak itu, mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di meja makan, kemudian merebahkan kepalanya lagi dan lanjut tertidur.

seungyoun menahan tawanya. “serius?”

“serius,” katanya lagi, suaranya teredam oleh tangannya sendiri. 

jinhyuk mengusap kepala anak itu. kim minkyu adalah anak tunggal dari adik ibunya yang kebetulan sedang menjalani masa intern di _law firm _tempat ia dan seungyoun bekerja, jadi pada suatu hari, jinhyuk menerima telepon dari sang ibu yang bertanya apakah apartemennya bisa menampung satu anak lagi untuk beberapa bulan saja. jinhyuk bilang, nggak masalah kalau minkyu nggak keberatan dengan cara mereka bertahan hidup—meskipun obrolan itu berakhir dengan ceramah dari ibunya, yang cuma bisa direspon dengan _iya _dan _iyaaa _olehnya sampai telepon itu ditutup. tapi minkyu sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri, dan mereka toh sama-sama laki-laki, jadi semuanya aman-aman saja.

walaupun lebam di mata sepupunya sama sekali nggak terlihat aman, sih.

“pot kaktus yang kesenggol jatuh dari lantai enam?” ulang seungyoun. “dan kebetulan kamu lagi berdiri tepat di bawahnya, baru turun dari taksi,” dia mengeluarkan es batu dari dalam kulkas.

“kalau aja,” erang minkyu, menerima sebongkah besar es dari seungyoun yang lekas ditempelkan ke bawah matanya, masih dengan posisi kepala direbahkan dan parameter semangat hidupnya berada di angka nol. meskipun cuma kaktus, tapi potensial yang dimilikinya kalau benar pot itu jatuh dari lantai _enam_… gila juga. “kalau aja pot itu nggak ditaruh di sana,” elunya. 

ada bohlam imajiner yang menyala di atas kepala jinhyuk.

“hei,” panggilnya, “kamu ingat nomor unitnya?”

minkyu menoleh malas-malas ke arah jinhyuk. “612… 613? gak tahu? mana aku tahu, aku nggak mau tahu juga, pokoknya yang balkonnya menghadap ke depan,” selorohnya.

“jam?” desak jinhyuk.

“setengah tujuh, atau tujuh—ow, ow…”

itu cukup. jinhyuk bangkit dari meja makan, berkilah bahwa dia belum buang air besar pagi itu, lantas mengirim dirinya sendiri ke waktu dimana minkyu akan kembali dari pertandingan volinya dan seseorang akan menjatuhkan pot kaktus dari balkon enam lantai di atasnya. butuh waktu yang nggak sebentar baginya untuk mengkonfigurasi unit apartemen mana yang menyimpan pot kaktus di _railing _balkon—jinhyuk menelan seluruh rasa malunya dan pergi mengetuk _tujuh pintu_—sampai akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya yang menggendong kucing muncul dari balik pintu ke-delapan yang dicobanya dan tidak butuh pandangan super untuk bisa mengidentifikasi deretan pot kaktus lewat pintu balkonnya yang terbuka.

meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa dia akan melakukan kesalahan memang memberikan kesan yang nggak sopan, dan dia diceramahi atas ini—dicap berandal, _milenial_, apa, lah. tapi toh yang bersangkutan luluh juga pada akhirnya, memindahkan seluruh koleksi kaktusnya ke dalam apartemen, tepat sebelum taksi minkyu berhenti di lobi. 

jadi ketika jinhyuk kembali ke masa linearnya, dilihatnya minkyu dan seungyoun tengah asik ngobrol di meja makan, mata kanan anak itu baik-baik saja.

“hei, sini duduk,” sapa minkyu, begitu jinhyuk kembali dari ‘buang air besar’-nya. “seungyoun lagi cerita tentang kencannya semalam.”

“aku tahu,” ujar jinhyuk, mengambil rotinya yang terlantar, “aku di sana.”

seungyoun melemparnya pandangan aneh. 

dicobanya sekali lagi. “_audrey hepburn. _kita baru aja ngobrol tentang ini, ingat?”

seungyoun bahkan nggak berkedip.

“_sejin?_” seungyoun gila kalau nama ini nggak memantik memorinya.

“uhhh,” temannya itu kehabisan kata. bingung harus bilang apa. “lo _dimana, _anjing. lo bahkan nggak ada di apartemen waktu gue mau ngajak lo pergi ke luar,” katanya, yang sukses membuat jinhyuk mematung di kursi, selembar roti menggantung dari mulutnya. “dan, fyi, gue nggak tau siapa itu _sejin_—tadi malem gue duduk sama cewek, dan gue mau mati ngobrol sama dia makanya ini gue lagi cerita ke minkyu, jadi. _bangun_, woi, udah siang.”

(_setengah tujuh._)

(_“woi,” kata seungyoun, mendobrak pintu kamarnya. “cari angin, yuk.”_)

anjing.

_kok dia bisa segoblok itu_. jinhyuk berdiri secara spontan sambil menggebrak meja dalam prosesnya, dan ini jelas mengundang kekagetan dari seungyoun dan minkyu, tapi dia nggak peduli. tungkainya bergerak _autopilot _menuju kamarnya, mencari bukti kalau pertemuannya dengan wooseok tadi malam nggak fana, bukti kalau dia akan ketemu lagi sama wooseok hari kamis nanti, bukti kalau tadi malam merupakan titik balik perubahan nasibnya—

“woi,” panggil seungyoun, mengekori jinhyuk ke kamar. “lo kenapa, sih?”

—tapi butuh segenap kewarasannya untuk nggak membanting hp itu ke lantai sewaktu dia mendapati nomor telepon wooseok raib dari daftar kontaknya.

jinhyuk memijit keningnya frustrasi. 

“nggak apa,” katanya, tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau caranya berbicara nggak mencerminkan omongannya. hp-nya dilempar ke kasur alih-alih lantai. “_say_—lo punya _database _orang-orang yang rambutnya merah, nggak?”

seungyoun menganggapnya udah gila.

  
  


* * *

“kalau kamu sebegitu keberatannya nemenin aku hari ini,” kata minkyu, matanya nggak lepas dari pamflet infografis yang dipegangnya, “kita selalu bisa pulang, kok.”

“bukan begitu,” jinhyuk menghela napas.

kalau saja. kalau saja sepupunya itu tahu bahwa dia menghabiskan sepanjang minggunya berusaha menyelamatkan mata kanannya dari pot kaktus _dan _menyelamatkan _blind date_-nya dengan wooseok—kalau saja sepupunya itu tahu bahwa jinhyuk telah mengulang sebelas skenario, SEBELAS, dan berujung gagal di sebelas-sebelasnya. waktu adalah konsep yang sangat menjebak, parameter yang amat mengerikan, dan ada satu variabel yang tidak pernah diperhitungkan jinhyuk sebelumnya sampai sekarang ini: _sacrifice_. 

pengorbanan. 

sebab sekali waktu jinhyuk berhasil menyingkirkan pot-pot kaktus itu dari balkon sang wanita dan kembali dengan nomor telepon wooseok, ia mendapati pergelangan kaki minkyu terkilir dalam pertandingan volinya. di waktu lainnya, ketika jinhyuk berhasil menghapus pot kaktus dan segala penyebab terkilirnya kaki minkyu dari ekuasi, ternyata wooseok memasukkan nomor yang salah ke dalam hp-nya. kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang awalnya tidak pernah terbesit di benak jinhyuk bermunculan seperti bibit penyakit, seolah tidak pernah berujung, dan di akhir, jinhyuk tahu dia tidak akan pernah menang di permainan yang satu ini. seolah ada zat yang memukulnya di kepala dan menyuruhnya memilih: _keselamatan sepupumu atau nasib cintamu_, ‘atau’ menjadi konjungsi yang sangat penting di sini.

jadi ia berhenti di pengulangan ke-sebelas dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan minkyu. anak ini amanah dari ibunya, lagipula, dan ia tidak ingin jadi pendosa gara-gara ini.

“bohong,” tuduh minkyu, _petulant _layaknya anak kecil.

“ngapain aku bohong,” anak itu dirangkulnya, meskipun dia lebih tinggi dua sentimeter daripada jinhyuk, dan itu nggak menghentikannya menggiring minkyu menuju sektor lukisan dari era _renaissance_. “ayo kita _selfie _di depan lukisan mona lisa.”

fortenya bukan di seni murni. jinhyuk hanya tahu apa yang perlu dia ketahui, _layer _paling atas dari kompleksnya berbicara tentang seni; meskipun menurutnya, semua ekshibisi terkesan sama saja. yang ini, pun. lantai kayu dan sekat-sekat berwarna gading, _signing _yang terhubung pada tali beludru berwarna merah. tapi dia menikmati berparodi di setiap penggalan-penggalan barang yang dipamerkan dan merekam minkyu melakukan _dubbing _dari _the making of adam_ sampai video itu berguncang hebat karena mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan pingkal-pingkal tawanya, dan. jinhyuk rasa, dia akan sangat menyesal seandainya ia membiarkan anak itu bermata lebam dan menghabiskan sepanjang harinya merutuk di dalam apartemen.

dia tengah mengambil foto dari suatu pahatan seorang ibu menggendong bayinyasewaktu bahunya dicolek dari belakang.

(dan setiap _pengorbanan_, sudah sepatutnya, punya bayaran yang _setimpal_.)

“sori,” telinganya menangkap timbre suara seseorang dari belakangnya, “kita nggak memperbolehkan pengunjung berfoto di sini.”

itu—

“oh,”

—_wooseok_.

bagaimana caranya jinhyuk_ nggak _mengenali timbre itu?

“wooseok,” panggil jinhyuk, lebih seperti berbisik daripada suara sungguhan. kepalanya berputar sangat cepat dengan cara yang nyaris memutus urat-urat lehernya, dan apabila pemuda itu berwarna rambut merah dalam mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini, yang dilihat jinhyuk sekarang adalah cokelat gelap, hampir eboni; membingkai dan menjadikan wajah itu terlihat berkali-kali lebih cerah, kalau itu bahkan mungkin. “ngapain di sini?”

“_maaf_?”

dia selupa itu kalau mereka seharusnya belum pernah bertemu, jadi alih-alih menyapa jinhyuk kembali, bibir wooseok berkedut, dan pandangannya ofensif.

wooseok menunjukkan _lanyard _yang terkalung di lehernya. “aku kurator di sini,” lanjutnya, lantas melipat lengannya di depan dada, “dan aku nggak tahu dari mana kamu tahu nama itu, _tuan_, kuharap itu cuma kebetulan—tapi aku benar-benar harus memanggil keamanan kalau kamu nggak segera menurunkan hp itu dari pahatanku.”

_bego, _batin jinhyuk, _bego bego BEGO._

mana dia TAHU kalau ekshibisi yang dicekoki minkyu kepadanya dari berminggu-minggu yang lalu ternyata dikurasi oleh _wooseok _sendiri?

“uh—”

wooseok menunggu jawabannya dengan sepatu oxford mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu itu ritmis. di skenario lain, jinhyuk mungkin akan menganggap pemandangan ini _endearing_, tapi ini harga dirinya sendiri yang sekarang dipertaruhkan, dan apabila benar bahwa ini adalah kesempatan keduanya mengadu nasib cintanya dengan pemuda ini, jinhyuk nggak ingin impresi pertama wooseok terhadapnya adalah orang brengsek yang nggak punya _sense _apresiasi seni, seberapapun hal itu bisa diakali nanti. jadi dia kabur dari wooseok dalam sekejap mata untuk mencari kloset penyimpanan barang—berharap nggak akan ada satpam yang mengekorinya seperti bagaimana wooseok mengancamnya tadi, lantas mengirim dirinya sendiri kembali tepat setelah ia berpisah jalan dengan minkyu yang ingin menjelajahi bagian ekshibisi yang lebih kontemporer.

jinhyuk menemukan wooseok tengah berbicara dengan pria yang mengenakan _suit jacket _dan sepatu yang barangkali berharga lebih mahal daripada gajinya dan seungyoun diakumulasikan selama tiga bulan. dia memeriksa refleksi dirinya sendiri saat melewati buffet kaca dan hanya bisa berharap jaket kulitnya mampu menciptakan ilusi bahu yang lebih bidang.

kali ini, jinhyuk yang menepuk pundak wooseok.

pemuda itu menoleh kepada jinhyuk dengan senyum formal—kelewat formal, malah, seolah itu adalah senyum _default _yang dipasangnya sejak pagi kepada tamu-tamu ekshibisi, dan jinhyuk hampir-hampir kecewa kalau bukan karena dia ingat ini adalah skenario yang jauh lebih baik daripada kepergok berbuat onar di hadapan wooseok. _still._ jinhyuk berharap dia bisa meretas senyum wooseok seperti bagaimana dia membuatnya terhibur malam itu.

“ada yang bisa kubantu?” tanya wooseok, _soft-spoken and very distracting_.

jinhyuk berdehem, “kutebak kamu kuratornya hari ini?”

wooseok terlihat terkejut.

“...ya,” jawabnya, setelah beberapa saat. jinhyuk dipandangnya skeptis. “tahu dari mana?”

“nggak sulit mencari satu orang yang paling sama cakepnya dengan semua barang-barang ini,” jawab jinhyuk, sembari ia memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati, sebab—_there it is_, semu di pipi wooseok yang dicarinya sejak tadi. cara pemuda itu menahan senyumnya sebenarnya juga agak-agak menggemaskan. jinhyuk mau nggak mau menemukan dirinya tersenyum juga, sebab. ya. bagaimana caranya dia _nggak_. dia berdehem lagi. “aku butuh bantuan, sebenernya.”

“bantuan_ku_?” tanya wooseok.

“bantuan_mu_,” jinhyuk mengangguk, penuh afirmasi. “teman kencanku datang sebentar lagi dan aku mau bikin dia terkesan,” kata jinhyuk, otaknya memalsukan skenario semudah mulutnya mengunyah kacang. “kalau kamu berkenan, mungkin. ajari aku? kita—kamu bisa jadi pemanduku. kayaknya satu putaran cukup,” katanya lagi, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri terdengar semeyakinkan mungkin yang ia bisa.

jinhyuk bisa melihat berbagai pertimbangan dan keraguan berenang-renang di balik mata wooseok: dari caranya menggigit bibir dan berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya. tapi mungkin wooseok juga tidak menemukan kekuatan untuk menolak jinhyuk (dan _puppy eyes_-nya), jadi dia menghela napas, dan jinhyuk bersorak dalam hati ketika wooseok mengangguk.

“tapi hanya satu putaran,” tukas wooseok, seraya mulai berjalan, “dan nggak ada repetisi.”

jinhyuk mengekor di sebelahnya, “satu putaran cukup.”

“ngomong-ngomong,” wooseok menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada jinhyuk sembari mereka membelah puluhan pengunjung, “aku suka jaket kamu.”

_aku juga suka kamu_, teriak jinhyuk dalam hati, jumpalitan.

maka nantinya, jangan salahkan jinhyuk apabila ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah wooseok atau pada pipi dan bibirnya yang semerah persik alih-alih memerhatikan lukisan malaikat-malaikat rococo yang sedang dijelaskan oleh si pemuda.

(jangan salahkan dia juga apabila dia harus berpura-pura nggak mengenal minkyu dan mengusirnya dengan beberapa kibasan tangan saat anak laki-laki itu mencoba menghampiri.) 

bagi jinhyuk, sangat sulit berkonsentrasi pada seluruh kosakata itu jika seluruh inderanya hanya bisa memproses aroma kamomil dari parfum yang dikenakan wooseok dan bagaimana senyum wooseok selalu mencapai matanya setiap kali ia memergoki jinhyuk tengah tersenyum balik kepadanya—bagaimana ia nggak pernah keberatan dengan segala gestur-gestur intim yang terjadi baik secara disengaja maupun tidak; ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan saat mengeksaminasi suatu kepingan porselen dari _versailles_, ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan jinhyuk berjarak sangat dekat dari wajahnya sendiri, bola matanya sempat bergulir kepada mulut jinhyuk sebelum mengangkatnya kembali dan bersikap seolah-olah hal itu nggak pernah terjadi. 

dia belajar jauh lebih banyak mengenai wooseok daripada barang-barang ekshibisi seperti apa yang dijanjikannya di awal, dan sebelum jinhyuk bisa menyadari hal ini, ternyata turnya sudah selesai. ibaratnya mesin _arcade_, jinhyuk mau memasukkan koin lagi untuk putaran kedua kalau dia bisa _dan _diizinkan. tapi sayangnya, mereka sudah sepakat untuk satu putaran saja.

“kuharap yang tadi cukup membantu,” kata wooseok, sambil membetulkan helai-helai rambut di dahinya. “um. namamu…?”

“jinhyuk,” jawabnya, “tapi seseorang pernah bilang aku lebih cocok dipanggil andy samberg?”

senyum wooseok lebih timpang daripada biasanya.

“siapapun orang itu, aku setuju,” timpalnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan. “kim wooseok,” yang kemudian disambut dengan erat oleh jinhyuk. terlalu erat, mungkin. dan terlampau lama. dan mereka nggak bisa berhenti memandang satu sama lain selama proses ini berlangsung. wooseok yang menjatuhkan tangannya pertama kali, rona pada pipinya kembali lagi. jinhyuk ingin tahu _semerah apa _wooseok bisa dibuatnya—kalimat ini punya implikasi yang sangat kotor, meskipun intensi awalnya nggak demikian.

“jadi,” mulai wooseok lagi, tumpuan pada tumitnya berganti. ini bisa jadi hanya bayangan jinhyuk saja, tapi wooseok nggak memandangnya sewaktu ia melanjutkan, “teman kencanmu udah sampai mana?”

_oh_. benar. tentang ini,

“kalau aku bilang aku udah nggak butuh teman kencan lagi?”

wooseok pura-pura berpikir, “dan itu adalah karena…?”

“mungkin,” jinhyuk memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk memposisikan diri lebih dekat dengan wooseok, membuat pemuda itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi lagi untuk menatap jinhyuk. “soalnya, mungkin, aku mau tur putaran kedua,” lanjutnya, dan dia bisa melihat salah satu alis wooseok menukik naik, kala ia mulai memahami seluruh _charade _yang diciptakan jinhyuk ini. dia merunduk untuk berbisik lebih dekat di telinga wooseok, “...sama kuratornya.”

lucunya, wooseok seakan-akan nggak mau kalah.

“aku bisa mandu kamu ke tempat yang lebih sepi,” tantang wooseok, kali ini berjinjit untuk berbicara _tepat _di telinga jinhyuk, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyaksikan biner mata itu berubah drastis menjadi nakal ke titik dimana senyumnya lebih mirip seringai, “kalau kamu mau.”

_dia goblok sampai ke tujuh turunan kalau nggak mau._

rasanya seperti déjà vu.

tapi, _tentu saja_, sebelum wooseok bisa menarik tangannya ke tempat yang ia janjikan itu, seseorang membuat jinhyuk berputar dan mencengkram lengan jaketnya.

“hei, _danny zuko_,” panggil minkyu, membuat referensi kepada jaket kulitnya. “sori mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, tapi aku butuh pinjam orang ini sebentar,” ia melongok pada wooseok lewat bahu jinhyuk, yang hanya mengangguk pasif kendati bingung, dan lantas menggiring jinhyuk ke pojok ruangan dengan frantik dan penuh urgensi yang nggak bisa ditebak.

“sampai ternyata ini nggak penting, siap-siap pulang ke ibumu, minkyu,” jinhyuk yang pertama kali menyuarakan protes itu begitu minkyu melepas cengkraman tangannya, sambil berkali-kali mencuri pandang untuk memastikan wooseok masih berada di sana, menunggu, dan—secara keseluruhan terlihat _bete_.

“_kenapa _kamu nggak ngangkat telepon aku?!” bisik minkyu frustrasi.

“hah?”

jinhyuk merogoh hp-nya dari saku jaket. air wajahnya berubah manakala ia menyadari bahwa benar terdapat empatbelas panggilan nggak terjawab dari sepupunya, semuanya di waktu wooseok tengah membawanya mengitari ekshibisi—jinhyuk ingat jelas dia sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya bikin wooseok ketawa dan tersenyum dengan komentar-komentarnya, jadi wajar kalau dia nggak mengangkat semua panggilannya di waktu-waktu ini.

tapi dari cara minkyu berbicara dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia juga paham kalau kabar ini nggak akan jauh-jauh dari adjektiva _buruk_.

“kenapa?” tanyanya.

“seungyoun kecelakaan,” jawab minkyu, hampir-hampir menangis, dan jinhyuk bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri turun ke perut. “kita harus segera pergi dari sini.”

diliriknya wooseok sekali lagi, yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan serombongan anak berseragam sekolah, setiap lekuk bibirnya adalah apa yang ingin dicium jinhyuk seandainya mereka berhasil mencapai tempat sepi yang dijanjikannya itu. jinhyuk berdebat dengan moralnya sendiri seperti kesetanan. _seungyoun kecelakaan_, kata malaikat di bahu kanannya, _tapi wooseok bisa jadi milikmu seutuhnya, _kata iblis di bahu kirinya.

butuh segenap jiwa dan raganya bagi jinhyuk untuk memutuskan, 

“oke,” dan lantas menggiring minkyu pergi dari ekshibisi itu, wooseok dibiarkannya mengayomi pengunjung-pengunjungnya, premis yang sangat menjanjikan itu akhirnya terlupakan.

lagipula, ini adalah permainan yang nggak akan pernah dimenangkannya, ingat?

  
  


* * *

_masih ada harapan_, pikir jinhyuk.

seandainya kondisi seungyoun baik-baik saja—seandainya kecelakaan itu hanya menimbulkan kerusakan-kerusakan minor pada temannya, jinhyuk masih bisa kembali ke ekshibisi untuk menemui wooseok setelah ini walaupun dia tahu dia baru saja menciptakan dirinya sendiri impresi brengsek kepada pemuda itu. tapi, kembali lagi, itu bisa diakali, dan jauh lebih mudah daripada harus mengulang semuanya dari awal. pertemuan hari ini bisa jadi kebetulan belaka. mereka belum tentu dipertemukan kembali di kali lainnya.

tetapi sewaktu jinhyuk menemukan seungyoun terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit dengan salah satu kaki digips, dia tahu dia tidak bisa kembali ke ekshibisi.

“kok bisa?” tanya minkyu.

“ngantuk, nggak liat lampu merah,” jawab seungyoun, menerima bungkus keripik yang telah dibuka dari minkyu. kabar baiknya, temannya itu kelihatan baik-baik aja dan cukup fungsional di bagian otak meskipun salah satu tungkainya nggak. jinhyuk menyandarkan pinggulnya di kerangka ranjang, mendengarkan. “jadi gue terobos. akhirnya ditabrak dari samping, tapi untungnya sempet ngerem. coba kalau _full-speed_,” seungyoun memeragakan memutus kepala sendiri di leher. gestur ini dihargai sebuah pukulan pelan di bahu dari minkyu.

“tunggu,” katanya, tersadar sesuatu, “bukannya lusa kalian berdua harus ke pengadilan?” anak itu bolak-balik menatap jinhyuk dan seungyoun. “kasus _laundering _yang itu, kan?”

jinhyuk mematung di tempat.

“yep,” jawabnya, sambil menghela napas berat. “tapi tadi katanya gue baru di-_discharge _minggu depan, jadi kayaknya cuma jinhyuk yang bisa ke sana,” lanjutnya, mengerang. “ah, anjir, padahal gue pengen liat ekspresi semua orang waktu kita menangin kasus itu.”

“_kalau _kita menangin kasus itu,” imbuh jinhyuk.

“_waktu_,” koreksi seungyoun, keras kepala.

tapi jinhyuk nggak menyalahkan determinasi temannya itu—dia paham seberapa terlibatnya seungyoun dalam menyelesaikan kasus yang satu ini, paham seberapa gencar dan frekuennya seungyoun dalam mencari sudut pandang dari berbagai perspektif. jinhyuk paham karena dia juga lah yang menemani seungyoun begadang mencari miskalkulasi dalam setiap berkas terkait yang mereka miliki, dan berpikir bahwa semua usaha itu terbuang sia-sia dengan nggak bisa hadirnya seungyoun di pengadilan karena kondisinya ini…

jinhyuk melangkah pergi.

“mau kemana?” tanya minkyu.

“beli air,” jawab jinhyuk enteng, “ada yang mau nitip?”

tapi kita semua tahu kalau dia nggak betul-betul pergi untuk beli air, kan? jinhyuk mengirim dirinya sendiri ke waktu dimana ia dan minkyu memutuskan untuk berangkat dengan kereta dan meralat omongannya sendiri saat itu juga—mereka akan naik mobil seungyoun supaya yang bersangkutan nggak bisa pergi ke mana-mana, secara otomat menghindarkannya dari kecelakaan di lampu merah itu. mereka akan naik mobil seungyoun untuk pergi ke ekshibisi wooseok dan jinhyuk hanya tinggal menunggu sesuatu terjadi yang bikin mereka berdua _nggak _berakhir pergi ke ekshibisi wooseok.

sekuens itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata, dan sifatnya mutlak: jalanan tiba-tiba macet, dan temperamen sepupunya sedang nggak bagus untuk dibuat menunggu selama itu.

mereka akhirnya menghabiskan seharian penuh di museum kota.

hari ini, pun, kim wooseok tetap nggak mengenali siapa itu _lee jinhyuk_.

  
  
  


* * *

“_rise and shine_, bangsat,” kata seungyoun, sambil memutar tirai jendela kamar jinhyuk sehingga cahaya matahari pukul sepuluh pagi menerabas masuk dengan jahat sampai ke saraf-sarafnya.

“bego,” geram jinhyuk, menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi.

seungyoun memukuli figurnya yang tersembunyi di bawah selimut dengan sapu lidi.

“stop.”

“nggak sampai lo bangun,” kata seungyoun lagi, kali ini sambil mengambil obat nyamuk dari ujung ruangan dan membuat suara-suara memompa untuk memicu jinhyuk keluar dari selimutnya, mengambil guling dari samping dan mulai mengusir seungyoun dari kamarnya. ada sekitar lima menit mereka bertengkar seperti itu sampai seungyoun, bergulung di lantai dengan kedua tangan diangkat tanda menyerah, meretaliasi dengan sebuah, “anjir, lo kenapa, sih?” ketika pukul-pukulan itu terasa jauh lebih sungguhan daripada bercanda.

jinhyuk terhuyung-huyung merebahkan dirinya lagi di kasur, setengah wajahnya tersembunyi di balik lengan. dia bisa merasakan sisi ranjang yang satunya lagi turun oleh beban seseorang yang duduk di atasnya.

“lo sakit?” tanya seungyoun.

“nggak,” ketusnya.

“terus kenapa, dah,” cebik seungyoun lagi. “kasus _laundering _kelar, cuy. duit turun sebentar lagi. lo harusnya seneng.”

harusnya, ya. harusnya. 

tapi bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini ke seungyoun tanpa terdengar pamrih—bahwasanya dia nggak akan bisa datang ke gedung pengadilan kalau bukan karena jinhyuk yang membuatnya nggak mengendarai mobil ngantuk-ngantuk tempo hari. bagaimana caranya mengatakan ini ke seungyoun—bahwasanya dia sudah dua kali melepas seseorang yang ia sukai padahal mereka berdua jelas-jelas punya ketertarikan yang mutual dan mutlak di _kedua _pertemuan itu, nyaris-nyaris seperti memang sudah takdirnya. tanpa harus mengungkit tentang abilitasnya kembali ke masa lalu. jadi dia nggak menjawab pertanyaan seungyoun.

“asal tau aja, sih, padahal tadi malem lo mau dikenalin ke anaknya pak bos,” celetuk seungyoun, berbicara tentang perayaan atas ditutupnya kasus besar yang ditangani mereka tadi malam—botol-botol sampanye keluar, _refill _ditanggung kantor. tapi seberapapun tawaran bosnya itu terdengar menggiurkan, nggak akan ada yang lebih sebanding dengan kesempatan untuk bisa ketemu wooseok lagi dan mengetes apakah mereka benar-benar _jodoh_. “tapi lo emo gila semalem. kayak nggak ada semangat hidup. nggak lo banget, lah, intinya. makan kagak, minum juga sedikit—padahal kapan lagi minum dibayarin kantor,” lanjut seungyoun lagi. matanya memicing penuh kecurigaan. “lo narkoba, ya?”

“goblok,” kata jinhyuk.

“lo yang goblok,” jinhyuk dipukulnya dengan bantal, “cari pacar, sana.”

“lo percaya sama _time travel_, nggak?”

“fix narkoba,” tukas seungyoun, sambil beranjak dari kasur, pertanyaan jinhyuk masuk dari telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiri. tapi jinhyuk menghalanginya untuk berdiri.

“ada yang mau gue tunjukkin,” kata jinhyuk, serius. “tapi lo janji lo nggak akan ngomong ke siapa-siapa—termasuk minkyu.”

seungyoun menatapnya seperti dia punya satu kepala tambahan.

“dan lo nggak boleh histeris,” kata jinhyuk lagi.

“jujur gue takut banget sama lo belakangan ini,” desis seungyoun, tapi toh dia tetap mendengarkan jinhyuk juga, seperti natur kedua. bibirnya merapat penuh keraguan. hembus napasnya terdengar pasrah, “ya udah. apa?”

jinhyuk melirik jam digital di samping ranjangnya. 10:32. dia mengambil hp dari balik selimut, lalu berjalan ke luar kamar menuju balkon apartemen mereka, dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi melempar hp-nya sendiri jauh-jauh dari lantai tujuhbelas mereka dan mendengarkan bunyi debum retak dan alarm mobil menyala beberapa saat kemudian. diliriknya jam dinding bundar yang terpasang di atas televisi. 10:35. seungyoun menyaksikan ini semua dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membelalak. dia berlari ke luar untuk melongok dari railing balkon, menemukan hp jinhyuk pecah berkeping-keping di atas atap mobil, lantas menatapnya seperti dia orang paling bodoh sedunia.

“lo tolol, ya,” katanya, sambil berlari meraih hp-nya sendiri, “fix banget lo narkoba—apa? ganja? marijuana? gue lapor ke ibu lo sekarang juga—”

itu sebelum jinhyuk mendorong seungyoun masuk ke dalam kloset kamarnya secara paksa dan membuatnya berhenti beringsut, sesekali membekapnya supaya dia mau berhenti berbicara. 

“lo—diem, kek!” seru jinhyuk.

“lo yang diem, anjing!” balas seungyoun, setelah berhasil melepaskan diri, membuat dirinya sendiri berjarak sejauh mungkin dari jinhyuk, meskipun pada kenyataannya konteks _terjauh _di sini hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. standar ukuran kloset apartemen, lah. jinhyuk menghela napasnya frustrasi. harusnya dia tahu kalau seungyoun nggak akan bisa dipercaya meskipun dia udah diwanti-wanti untuk _nggak histeris_. telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke dada jinhyuk. “lo goblok? apa bego? itu hp lo sendiri yang lo lempar—”

jinhyuk mendiamkannya dengan telunjuk di depan bibir, “ini yang gue mau tunjukkin ke lo.”

sebelum seungyoun bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, jinhyuk menggamit tangannya erat-erat, memejamkan kedua mata, memaksa otaknya membayangkan tempat yang sama pada pukul 10:32, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan fisika kuantum yang bekerja. 

rasanya selalu sama—seperti ada dengung di telinga yang hanya baru bisa hilang setelah ia menelan ludah; persis seperti mekanisme telinga manusia beradaptasi saat _take off _pesawat. matanya terbuka setelah jinhyuk memastikan dengung itu hilang. seungyoun dilihatnya tengah menahan napas, seperti nggak percaya dia baru saja _melewati semua itu_. jinhyuk membuka pintu kloset dan yang dicarinya pertama kali adalah angka di jam digitalnya:

10:32.

menyingkirkan selimut dari kasurnya, jinhyuk menemukan hp-nya tergeletak manis di sana, utuh dan masih berfungsi. dia kemudian berputar ke arah seungyoun yang masih bersembunyi di dalam kloset, menggoyang-goyangkan hp itu di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang berkata, _gue bilang juga apa_. temannya itu terlihat nggak menerima semua ini dengan baik—horor yang tampak jelas di matanya seperti baru saja melihat setan.

“kayaknya malah _gue_ yang narkoba,” bisiknya, sambil perlahan-lahan keluar dari kloset.

“makanya gue bilang,” jinhyuk duduk di pinggir kasur, “lo percaya _time-travel_, nggak.”

“lo bisa telekinesis juga?” tanya seungyoun. “_metal-bending_? lo punya cakar dari adamantium?”

itu sukses membuatnya tertawa. “apaan sih, anjing.”

jinhyuk menghabiskan sepanjang pagi itu bercerita tentang kemampuan ini kepada seungyoun—bagaimana dia mendapatkannya, kapan, dan apa saja yang telah dilakukannya selama ini memanfaatkan kemampuan itu; yang awalnya hanya dipakai untuk sesederhana mengulang pengalaman _roller coaster _di taman bermain sampai dia mau muntah, yang mengizinkannya menonton setiap film yang sedang tayang di bioskop tanpa harus keluar uang lagi karena dia selalu bisa menggunakan uang yang sama. prioritasnya berubah seiring dengan bertambahnya umur, dan walaupun jinhyuk masih sering melakukan hal-hal itu, ia lebih sering menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menguji nasibnya dalam percintaan, _girls and boys alike_, setelah bertahun-tahun nggak pernah berhasil menjalin hubungan yang stabil. berangkat dari sini, jinhyuk mulai bercerita tentang _blind date _yang mereka datangi—yang dengan segera disangkal seungyoun bahwa _mereka nggak pernah datang berdua_, karena apa yang terpatri di memori temannya itu sekarang adalah linimasa yang telah dialter oleh jinhyuk.

ia memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah seungyoun manakala ceritanya sampai kepada ekshibisi wooseok, dan. kecelakaannya. dan apa yang dilakukan jinhyuk untuk mencegah itu semua.

“wow,” bisik seungyoun, separuh _terharu_, mungkin, karena kalau bukan karena jinhyuk, dia bakal masih terkapar di rumah sakit dengan sebelah kaki digips. “gue bahkan nggak tau lo bisa se…” dia mengecap frase di lidahnya, “...se. se-gak kasian itu sama diri lo sendiri,” tutupnya.

“geli, cuy,” jinhyuk mengacak rambutnya penuh desperasi, “pertimbangan gue cuma yang mana yang bakal bikin gue gak akan nyesel. kayak, gue goblok banget kalo gue bikin sepupu gue sendiri bonyok dan lo ditabrak mobil cuma supaya gue punya pacar, yang, gue mana tau juga bakal selanggeng apa,” katanya. “_common sense _aja. pacaran tuh tersier banget. tapi lo berdua bisa cacat _permanen_ secara fisik kalo nggak gue...” jinhyuk membuat gestur _time travel _dengan tangannya. “...ngerti, kan, maksudnya.”

seungyoun bergumam.

“tapi agak aneh nggak, sih,” ujarnya kemudian.

“apanya?”

“aneh aja, si wooseok-wooseok ini,” lanjut seungyoun. “maksud gue. subjeknya selalu dia, dan pola konsekuensinya selalu sama. aneh banget, sih. ala-ala teori konspirasi gitu. menurut gue kemungkinannya cuma ada dua,” katanya.

jinhyuk menanti jawaban temannya itu.

“lo berdua emang nggak jodoh,” seungyoun membuka jari pertamanya.

“atau?” 

“atau,” seungyoun membuka jari keduanya, “lo cuma lagi diuji aja.”

* * *

sebagai gantinya, seungyoun berjanji akan mencarikannya pacar.

katanya, dia berhutang nyawa pada jinhyuk. secara logika, okelah. tapi otak monyetnya entah kenapa menerjemahkan hutang nyawa itu harus dibalas dalam bentuk _pacar_, yang menurut jinhyuk, korelasinya nol. 

tapi toh pada akhirnya dia nggak melawan sewaktu seungyoun menghimbaunya untuk membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja denimnya, juga membiarkan minkyu merangsek masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gel karena dia nggak tahan dengan fakta bahwa jinhyuk menghabiskan hampir setengah jam untuk memutuskan bagaimana dia akan menata rambutnya. _SETENGAH JAM_, pekik sepupunya demikian, sembari menyingkirkan rambut jinhyuk dan membiarkan dahinya terekspos. anak laki-laki itu bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menyemir sepatunya, yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh jinhyuk karena _ini cuma pesta biasa, demi tuhan, _gerutunya, sambil mengenakan _sneakers_-nya yang biasa dan jaket kulit karena angin malam ini lumayan menggigit. 

seungyoun bahkan nggak memberitahunya tentang detil pesta ini—dimana, siapa tepatnya yang mengadakan, apakah seseorang yang dia kenal atau nggak. yang bersangkutan hanya menatapnya tepat di mata dan merangkai _prep talk _seperti, _yang penting lo bakal ketemu sama seseorang yang bisa bikin lo lupa siapa itu wooseok besok pagi_, lalu menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, dan mulai menyetir tanpa bantuan navigasi. 

masalahnya, dunia ini bekerja dengan cara yang amat misterius, dan terkadang, rasanya seperti sedang dikerjai. sebab dia _tahu betul _siapa gerangan yang membukakan pintu _penthouse _untuknya dan seungyoun, _tahu betul _siapa pemilik rambut jingga itu. 

keterkejutan itu meluncur dari mulut jinhyuk secara refleks.

“_sejin_?” 

yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata, bingung.

“uh, yep, itu aku,” tanggapnya, berusaha terlihat sekasual mungkin. ada segelas _cocktail _di genggamannya dan mulutnya membuka untuk menerima suapan dari seseorang yang kebetulan lewat membawa senampan _hors d’oeuvres_. sambil mengunyah, ekspresinya seperti sedang mengingat-ingat wajah jinhyuk. “kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?”

rasanya pengen ketawa.

_pernah, kalau bukan karena dia harus memindahkan kaktus pot..._

“bisa jadi,” jawab jinhyuk, linglung, dan sejin kelihatan nggak puas dengan jawabannya. telunjuknya bergantian menunjuk seungyoun dan sejin, “_kenapa_—kalian berdua saling kenal?” 

sejin melirik seungyoun dan melemparnya senyum penuh arti, yang membuat jinhyuk lebih bingung lagi. seungyoun bilang dia nggak pernah kenal dengan seorang _sejin _dari _blind date _yang waktu itu, meskipun sejatinya, mereka berdua harusnya bertemu di sana, dan. rasanya nggak mungkin _waktu _itu sendiri menciptakan miskalkulasi dan membuat seungyoun secara tiba-tiba mengingat siapa itu sejin, kan?

seungyoun berdecak.

“inget nggak waktu lo sama minkyu bawa kabur mobil gue,” mulainya, dan _mana bisa jinhyuk nggak inget yang satu ini_. “gue akhirnya pergi naik bus. sejin yang nawarin kursi kosong ke gue. ya, nggak,” dia tersenyum kepada sejin yang cuma melipat tangannya di depan dada. “ternyata gue sama dia satu tujuan. terus dia bilang gue boleh dateng ke pestanya yang ini,” kata seungyoun, matanya menatap jinhyuk yang kelihatan hampir gila mendengarkan penjelasannya.

“tolol,” gertaknya pelan, seperti berbisik, bahu seungyoun diguncang-guncangkan. “_tolol_. lo inget nggak waktu gue bilang gue pernah dateng sama lo ke _blind date _lo yang nggak jelas itu?”

“yang… lo ketemu sama orang itu?”

“waktu gue ketemu _orang itu_,” jinhyuk menjelaskan dengan sangat lambat, berusaha mematri informasi ini ke dalam lobus otak seungyoun. “_lo_.ketemu. _sejin_.”

air wajah seungyoun seperti dibanjiri pemahaman.

“wah, goblok juga,” simpulnya.

di samping mereka, sejin berdehem. 

“um. aku nggak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, ya, _tuan-tuan_, tapi,” katanya, nadanya seperti menyentil, membuat jinhyuk dan seungyoun menoleh ke arahnya. pemuda itu menunjuk keramaian di belakangnya dengan ibu jari. “ada baiknya kalau dilanjutkan di dalam aja. gimana?”

kali ini, giliran jinhyuk yang dibanjiri pemahaman.

_kalau ini pestanya sejin, itu berarti..._

“permisi,” kata jinhyuk, realisasi menghantamnya seperti batu, kemudian berjalan melewati sejin dan menerobos masuk _penthouse_-nya seperti _diburu waktu_. “aku harus—pergi,” lanjutnya, mengambil langkah besar-besar, dan nggak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

“woi!” seru seungyoun dari kejauhan, “mau kemana?”

jinhyuk berhenti sebentar. tumitnya berpivot ke arah seungyoun, tapi nggak menemukan satu pun frase yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. nggak ketika seluruh neuron syarafnya saat ini hanya mengirim satu sinyal ke otaknya: _cari. cari. cari. _jinhyuk menggeleng, bibirnya menyuarakan ‘_sori_’ secara bisu kepada temannya, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan dan meninggalkan seungyoun seungyoun dan sejin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu depan, kebingungan, figur mereka keburu terhalang oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

_dia di sini._

_dia di sini._

jinhyuk menyusuri seluruh tempat itu seperti orang kesetanan. masalahnya, dia tidak berlomba dengan mortal—lawannya adalah sang waktu itu sendiri, dan terkadang, dia meragukan apakah kemampuannya ini berkah atau justru kutukan untuknya. dia menyelipkan diri di antara orang-orang yang berdansa dalam keadaan mabuk dan membuka satu per satu pintu ruangan di _penthouse _itu. dia berdiri di titik paling tinggi yang bisa dicapainya di _penthouse _itu untuk matanya menyisiri seluruh kasanova yang terjadi di bawah sana, orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam gemerlap saturnalia, berharap instingnya _benar _dan ia menangkap sosok yang paling ingin dilihatnya selama beberapa purnama ke belakang.

jinhyuk membuka pintu balkon di titik dimana dia _hampir _menyerah dan menemukannya di sana, kim wooseok, terisolasi dari segala festivitas yang terjadi di dalam sana; seolah tempatnya memang di sini, di bawah rembulan, wajahnya pualam di bawah tirai malam. 

langkahnya ringan sewaktu ia berjalan mendekat.

“woos—”

_bego_, rutuknya dalam hati, lantas berharap alasan pemuda itu menoleh adalah karena suara pintu yang dibukanya terlalu kencang. jinhyuk menggigit lidahnya, lupa kalau wooseok nggak akan punya memori apapun tentangnya. tapi segala rentetan pikiran itu mati di kepalanya begitu ia mengeksaminasi wajah wooseok dari jarak dekat.

“—itu gliter di matamu?” tanyanya, _stupefied_.

kelopak mata wooseok mengerjap, bingung.

“um, ya,” jawabnya pelan, jemarinya perlahan naik ke tulang pipi. ada setitik rasa insekyur di dalam kerlip matanya sewaktu ia berbisik kepada jinhyuk, “aneh, ya?”

“_nggak_,” jinhyuk menelan ludah. dia berdiri di hadapan wooseok, menaruh tangannya di _railing _balkon. “nggak, nggak,” ulangnya lagi, seperti kaset rusak. tapi dia nggak bisa bohong bahwa pemandangan wooseok malam ini berpotensi merusaknya secara figuratif, mengingat ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu di sebuah okasi yang menuntut mereka untuk berpakaian seprovokatif mungkin—yang diterjemahkan wooseok sebagai kemeja satin pastel dan_ choker _hitam di lehernya, yang, dalam beberapa aspek, sebetulnya sukses memprovokasi jinhyuk. gliter di kelopak matanya yang hampir _translucent _juga sama sekali nggak membantu. jinhyuk melemparnya senyum penuh _reassurement_ meskipun sebenarnya, dia ketar-ketir juga. “bagus, kok.”

senyum itu disambut dengan tatapan apresiatif.

“_thank you_,” tuturnya, sambil menyandarkan pipinya ke telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada sikunya di _railing _balkon. tapi senyum itu tulus, dan firasat jinhyuk berkata wooseok memang sedang menunggu seseorang menyadari bagaimana dia melakukan _eye make up_-nya untuk pesta ini. “kamu yang pertama sadar kalau ada sesuatu di mataku malam ini.”

“aku juga bisa menghitung bintang kalau kamu mau,” kata jinhyuk.

wooseok melirik ke atas. “nggak ada bintang, _though_?”

“di matamu, maksudnya.”

ini sukses membuat wooseok mendengus penuh tawa.

“kenapa aku punya perasaan kalau kita udah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?” tanya wooseok jenaka, seolah menantang jinhyuk untuk mengejutkannya lagi dengan jawaban-jawabannya.

“sama kayak aku punya perasaan kamu cocok dengan rambut merah,” humor jinhyuk, seberapapun _perasaan _di sini adalah pendapat jujurnya, sesuatu yang disaksikannya secara langsung dan nyata.

“begitu?” wooseok menatapnya, tertegun. dia bermain dengan rambut di atas telinganya. “aneh, minggu lalu aku juga berpikir untuk mengecat rambutku merah.”

itu juga yang ingin ditanyakannya kepada wooseok.

“apa yang bikin kamu nggak jadi?”

wooseok tersenyum tipis. “entahlah. perasaanku bilang nggak akan ada orang yang menganggapku cocok dengan warna itu,” dia tertawa, seolah mengenang. jinhyuk ingin mencium senyumnya dan bertanya-tanya apakah itu akan membuatnya terdiam. ketika tawa itu reda, bola matanya bergulir kepada jinhyuk lagi. “mungkin—mungkin kalau aku tahu akan bertemu denganmu dari minggu lalu, well… rambutku udah merah, sekarang,” katanya, dan di sinilah jinhyuk berpikir: _ini matematikanya takdir_.

jadi dia nggak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi.

“hei,” panggilnya, mengejutkan wooseok. “aku nggak mau bikin kamu takut, tapi—tapi aku tahu ada tempat yang lebih kondusif di luar sana daripada…” jinhyuk menuding pada keramaian di dalam. “...daripada _ini_. aku juga punya perasaan kamu nggak lebih suka berada di sini daripada aku,” salah satu alis jinhyuk menukik. meskipun demikian, air wajahnya penuh ekspektasi, ngeri membayangkan apabila kali ini wooseok nggak menerimanya sebaik dua pertemuan sebelumnya.

dilihatnya wooseok tengah mengunyah dalam mulutnya sendiri penuh pertimbangan, sebelum dia mendesak lagi, “_how_?”

salah satu sudut bibir wooseok tertarik ke atas.

“hanya kalau aku diperbolehkan memakai jaket kulit itu,” jawab wooseok, akhirnya.

jinhyuk menghela napas lega, “_deal_.”

dia menyampirkan jaket itu ke pundak wooseok sembari mereka menuruni tangga dari _penthouse _sejin dan mengamati bagaimana jaket itu menjuntai di tubuh wooseok, ukurannya dua kali lebih besar. jinhyuk membakar pemandangan itu ke dalam memorinya dan memposisikan dirinya lebih dekat dengan wooseok saat mereka mulai menyusuri _pavement _jalan, menjauh dari hiruk-pikuk pesta, dan membiarkan dunianya menyusut jadi satu nama. 

rasanya seperti mengacungkan jari tengah kepada yang mulia waktu, dan kali ini, jinhyuk tahu dia pemenangnya.

* * *

  
  
  


ada 32 _bubble _pesan dari seungyoun. jinhyuk mengabaikan semuanya.

ia mempersilakan wooseok memilih tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya malam ini, dan di luar dugaannya, pemuda itu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sebuah _bakery _(“_scones _terbaik di kota,” kata wooseok, sembari mendorong pintu dan menarik jinhyuk masuk bersamanya). dari sinilah jinhyuk belajar bahwa wooseok menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbahan sitrus, vanila, cokelat, dan kopi, dan bahwa ia menyenangi tiramisu tetapi parsial kepada segala sesuatunya yang terlalu manis, serta bahwa ia diam-diam menyukai _butter cookies _namun nggak bisa terus-terusan mengonsumsinya karena terlalu mencemaskan figur tubuhnya sendiri.

“...jadi kubilang, _go ahead_,” tutup wooseok dengan sebuah tawa, mulutnya bersembunyi di balik punggung tangan. ini cerita tentang pengalamannya mendapatkan tawaran berbisnis dengan kurator dari louvre, yang, seprestisius apapun kedengarannya di awal, nyatanya berakhir menjadi bumerang untuk wooseok. “aku yang tanggung biayanya, padahal, kenapa juga dia yang protes.”

“agak kejam, ya,” jinhyuk mengaduk minumannya asal dengan sedotan.

“semua orang bilang begitu,” wooseok mengedikkan bahunya. “tapi aku nggak menyesalinya. sama sekali,” putusnya, absolut.

barangkali memang ada sesuatu dari wooseok yang membuat jinhyuk ingin mendengarkan seluruh ceritanya—membuat jinhyuk mencermati caranya meletakkan cangkir _steamers_-nya, caranya menggigit bibir saat menahan tawa, caranya meng-_counter _setiap pujian jinhyuk yang terlontar untuknya di waktu-waktu yang paling nggak disadarinya…

“kamu nggak kedip,” tegur wooseok.

jinhyuk terkekeh, “susah buat nggak,” dan memperhatikan bagaimana pipi itu bersemu, kontradiktif dengan bola matanya yang berputar dan bibirnya yang mengerucut.

_persetan dengan cho seungyoun dan nazarnya mencarikan jinhyuk pacar, lah_. kendati ia tahu temannya itu punya itikad yang baik, tetapi melihat bagaimana ia dan wooseok menemukan ritme mereka sendiri secepat supernova, premis yang dtawarkan seungyoun jadi terasa hambar jika dibandingkan dengan kesempatan untuk mendengarkan wooseok berbicara berjam-jam seperti ini.

jinhyuk belajar banyak mengenai wooseok dalam sekali duduk itu, dan sangat menyayangkan momen ketika wooseok pada akhirnya memanggil salah satu _waiter _untuk meminta _bill _mereka. wooseok bersikeras untuk membayar makanannya sendiri, tetapi toh dia tetap membiarkan jinhyuk membukakan pintu rumah makan itu untuknya. ada tangga batu yang harus mereka turuni sebelum mencapai _pavement_ lagi, dan jinhyuk nggak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri waktu menyadari wooseok masih memeluk jaket kulitnya erat-erat.

“hei, kalau kita harus berpisah sekarang juga,” kata jinhyuk, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. ia menghampiri wooseok. “seenggaknya aku mau minta jaketku balik.”

“hmm,” gumam wooseok. “aku balikkin setelah kita sampai di mobilku?”

“kamu bawa mobil?”

“cuma beberapa blok dari sini,” katanya, senyumnya dikulum, meskipun biner matanya adalah sesuatu yang nggak bisa jinhyuk artikan. “nggak apa, kan, kalau aku minta temani?”

_ya, dewa_. “tunjukkan jalannya.”

“kamu masih berhutang cerita kepadaku, lagipula,” kilah wooseok, langkahnya seirama dengan jinhyuk di sampingnya. “jadi jaksa itu memanggil saksi baru, dan saksi baru itu ternyata…”

“_one night stand _kolegaku,” sambung jinhyuk, meringis. ia menghumori permintaan wooseok untuk bercerita meskipun ini sebenarnya kenangan buruk baginya dan seungyoun. seungyoun, utamanya—dan tendensinya untuk berusaha sangat keras membuat impresi kepada perempuan yang ingin dibawanya pulang malam itu. begitu perempuan yang sama hadir di ruang pengadilan sebagai saksi baru, membawakan detail yang persis dengan apa yang diceritakan seungyoun kepadanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, seungyoun tahu ia akan habis dimakan _hubris_-nya. 

“nggak kebayang,” kata wooseok pelan, senyumnya apologetik. 

di titik ini, bohong kalau jinhyuk nggak gatal ingin menggamit tangan wooseok.

ada kalanya mereka berbicara sepanjang jalan, ada kalanya pula mereka berdiam dan membiarkan bunyi gesekan _grid _sepatu dengan aspal mengisi hening di antara mereka. ada sesuatu dari diamnya wooseok yang terasa begitu normal dan tidak menuntut_, _yang berbeda dari diamnya orang-orang yang pernah pergi kencan dengannya. jinhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah hal ini berarti sesuatu.

satuan meter berubah menjadi kilometer dan mereka masih belum sampai ke tempat wooseok memarkir mobilnya.

“kamu,” kata jinhyuk, terengah, “selalu parkir sejauh ini?”

“kamu mau jaketmu balik atau nggak?”

“cuma menawarkan opsi parkir yang jauh lebih deket,” kata jinhyuk lagi, karena mereka telah melewati dua sekolah dan satu rumah sakit dan lima minimarket dan satu jembatan serta empat lampu merah. jinhyuk nggak menyalahkan wooseok, tapi dia juga udah lama nggak berjalan sejauh itu sejak... sejak kapan, coba? bukan berarti dia nggak bersyukur, sih, karena setiap detik yang dihabiskannya bersama wooseok malam ini akan tetap menjadi _the biggest fuck you _untuk takdirnya belakangan ini.

“aku mau bilang sesuatu, tapi janji kamu nggak boleh marah,” wooseok memecah lamunannya.

“kamu lupa parkir dimana?” tebak jinhyuk.

wooseok cuma tergelak, yang berarti bukan.

mereka berhenti di sebuah kompleks apartemen tujuh lantai yang terletak tepat di belokan. mata pemuda itu mengerling penuh arti pada sedan putih yang terparkir di depan gedung itu, dan dari sanalah jinhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. wooseok memandangnya jenaka, senyumnya bermain di ujung-ujung bibir, seolah nggak bisa ditahannya.

“apa?” tanya jinhyuk.

“gimana kalau aku bilang,” mulai wooseok, “...kalau aku parkir mobil di depan apartemenku?”

jinhyuk terbata. “_porsche _itu?”

“mmhm.”

“dan ini apartemenmu?” jinhyuk menuding pada bangunan merah di sebelahnya.

“yep.”

butuh beberapa saat bagi jinhyuk untuk menemukan kata-katanya lagi yang sempat tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan, fragmen-fragmen informasi itu akhirnya membentuk suatu realisasi yang utuh di otaknya, sebab dia betul-betul _tergocek _oleh permainan katanya wooseok. pada dasarnya ini berarti jinhyuk baru saja mengantar wooseok pulang sampai ke apartemennya. sentimen ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah yang bersangkutan sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengannya, tapi—rasanya terlalu delusional, ya, untuk berpikir sampai sejauh itu. dia sampai nggak sadar baru saja menyentak lepas seuntai napas pelan.

“cerdas banget, wooseok,” katanya, penuh sarkasme.

“nggak marah, kan?”

“nggak sama sekali,” jawab jinhyuk, lantas mengulurkan tangannya. waktunya berpisah jalan. dia membuat catatan mental untuk dirinya sendiri supaya nggak lupa meminta nomor wooseok di akhir, nanti, dan sesuatu berkata padanya kalau dia nggak akan kehilangan nomor itu untuk alasan apapun kali ini. dia sudah menang melawan waktu, lagipula. “aku boleh minta jaketku sekarang?”

tapi, lucunya, wooseok hanya menggeleng pelan.

(jinhyuk mulai berpikir kalau ternyata dia sama sekali nggak delusional.)

mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lumayan lama, dan. jinhyuk harap dia nggak salah membaca sinyal. ada sesuatu dari mata wooseok yang terasa begitu magnetis, yang memintanya secara halus untuk mendekat, dan jinhyuk mendapati dirinya sendiri mulai berjalan menghampiri wooseok secara _autopilot_. wooseok mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mengakomodasi perbedaan tinggi mereka tepat ketika jinhyuk berhenti di hadapannya persis. diamatinya bagaimana gliter di kelopak mata wooseok masih menyisa; bagaimana jendela mata itu dipagari oleh bulu mata lentik yang menjatuhkan bayangan di pipinya, bagaimana kelopak mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap seperti dia nggak tahu harus memfokuskannya ke mana—mengembalikan pandangan jinhyuk yang sama intensnya atau kepada kedua belah bibirnya yang sudah setengah membuka. 

dia berharap dia nggak membayangkan hal ini, tetapi biner mata wooseok yang dilihatnya sekarang lebih gelap daripada biasanya, kalut oleh rasa ingin.

jadi jinhyuk merunduk perlahan, bibirnya memagut bibir wooseok lembut.

nggak butuh waktu lama bagi wooseok untuk meretaliasi; mulutnya membuka untuk jinhyuk sementara kedua lengannya naik mengalungi leher, jaket kulit itu terlupakan di tanah. nggak pernah sedikit pun terbesit di kepalanya selama berminggu-minggu ini bahwa seorang _kim wooseok _menginginkannya dengan cara yang sama seperti jinhyuk menginginkannya, mulut ke mulut dan kulit ke kulit, gelitik jemari dan napas yang saling berlomba. tapi mungkin ini juga alasan kenapa takdir sampai dua kali mengulur pertemuannya dengan wooseok, menyembunyikan wooseok sampai ke waktu yang paling tepat dimana jinhyuk pada akhirnya dipersilakan meraup balasan yang semanis-manisnya atas penantiannya selama ini. 

_lo cuma lagi diuji aja_—mungkin hipotesis seungyoun yang ini ada benarnya juga.

jinhyuk yang melepas ciuman mereka pertama kali dengan sebuah decap kalau bukan karena dia juga masih manusia yang butuh oksigen, tetapi matanya nggak pernah lepas dari wooseok.

belum kelar juga kewarasannya diuji ketika wooseok berbisik di telinganya,

“kamu mau jaketmu?” dia bertanya, lembab dan merangsang.

jinhyuk menelan ludahnya.

“di atas,” kata wooseok, mengambil jaket kulit itu dari jalanan, dan meninggalkan jinhyuk mematung di tempatnya berdiri sementara ia berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen.

_sakit jiwa_, pikir jinhyuk.

wooseok dikejarnya masuk.

* * *

  
  
  


jinhyuk nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri tatkala matanya menangkap sosok wooseok terduduk bersimpuh tepat di atas ranjangnya, nggak ada seutas benang pun yang menutupi tubuh itu—

—kecuali jaket kulitnya.

mimpi apa dia semalam bisa sampai ke tahap ini dengan seseorang yang selama ini terasa begitu _jauh_, yang nggak disangka-sangkanya akan ditemuinya lagi malam ini _apalagi _menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada jinhyuk malam itu juga. ini semua betul-betul di luar kalkulasinya. kiranya jinhyuk hanya akan mendapatkan nomor wooseok kembali malam ini secara permanen, mungkin sedikit ciuman perpisahan kalau dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya—tapi wooseok di sana, melucuti semua pakaiannya _untuk jinhyuk_, ada dan nyata seperti halnya jinhyuk ada dan nyata detik ini juga. jinhyuk nggak akan pernah bosan mengatakan ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya: _dia goblok sampai ke tujuh turunan kalau nggak mau_.

kata _nyaris _tersandung di sini sekonyong-konyong berubah menjadi _sungguhan _tersandung sewaktu wooseok melempar senyum seduktif ke arahnya, melebarkan bukaan pahanya dan memperlihatkan kepada jinhyuk apa yang dipakainya di bawah sana: celana dalam renda yang punya warna senada dengan warna kemejanya tadi, seolah-olah benda itu termasuk potongan yang diinginkan wooseok untuk dilucuti oleh jinhyuk selain jaket kulitnya sendiri.

tapi, ya, namanya tersandung, tetap tersandung.

“kamu nggak apa-apa?” tanya wooseok, murni khawatir, selepas jinhyuk menemukan komposurnya kembali dan kemudian bergabung dengan wooseok di atas ranjang.

“sori,” katanya, separuhnya menahan malu. dia membaringkan wooseok di ranjang itu dengan hati-hati, “grogi. sirkuit otak aku kayaknya korslet liat kamu.”

wooseok menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lagi alih-alih membalas, tangannya secara otomatis dilarikan ke tengkuk jinhyuk dan mengacak rambutnya dengan senang hati di sana. ia membantu jinhyuk membuka kemeja denim dan melepas celananya dan mendesah puas saat jinhyuk melumat bibirnya lagi sambil menarik jaket kulit itu lepas dari tubuhnya. wooseok seharusnya sudah telanjang kalau bukan karena celana renda itu masih menyelimuti selangkangannya dengan manis, meminta atensi jinhyuk...

jadi ke sanalah tangannya bergerak.

“mm,” gumam wooseok di antara ciuman mereka, menyadari kesulitan pemuda itu dalam melepas celananya. tangan jinhyuk kemudian diarahkan kepada tulang pelvisnya dimana tali pita celana itu menunggu untuk dibuka, sambil ia berbisik, “talinya—buka talinya.”

“sori,” kata jinhyuk lagi, akhirnya menyingkirkan potongan renda itu dari selangkangan wooseok.

di akhir, itu bukan sesi yang buruk-buruk amat meskipun lumayan banyak manuvernya yang meleset dan jinhyuk nggak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali dia mengucap _sori_ selama prosesnya berlangsung—wooseok keluar dengan mulut tertutup oleh telapak tangan dan desah yang tertahan. kalau jinhyuk boleh jujur, sebagai pria dengan standar yang tinggi, itu jelas bukan reaksi klimaks yang cukup memuaskan. tapi kalau dia boleh _lebih jujur lagi_, rasanya mereka berdua sama-sama paham kalau yang tadi itu jelas bukan performa terbaik jinhyuk. efek grogi, dan… lagi-lagi dia ingat pertanyaan seungyoun: kapan dia terakhir kali bersenang-senang dengan sesuatu yang _bukan _tangannya sendiri? fortenya hilang ditelan waktu. _sense_-nyauntuk menelisik apa yang disukai dan nggak disukai wooseok juga tumpul.

wooseok, yang bisa membaca semua ini hanya dari ekspresi jinhyuk, berguling ke atasnya dan menciumnya lembut di bibir. 

“_it’s okay_,” katanya, ibu jarinya membuat gestur menenangkan di tulang pipi jinhyuk.

_still_. wooseok berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari ini, menurutnya.

tangannya balik merangkum rahang pemuda itu, “aku boleh ke kamar mandi?”

“boleh,” jawabnya. “pintu kedua dari kanan.”

jinhyuk mengirim dirinya sendiri tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar wooseok, berhati-hati agar nggak tersandung untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan menerjang wooseok di atas ranjang sebelum yang bersangkutan bahkan bisa menunjukkan celana renda itu kepada jinhyuk. ia mencoba membawa permainan ini satu tingkat di atas yang tadi, dan nggak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada disadarkan bahwa wooseok nggak sepenuhnya _vanilla_—semakin liar dan cepat pergerakannya, semakin frekuen pula suara-suara itu terdengar, mengirim kepalanya berputar dalam kenikmatan.

dia bisa merasakan wooseok tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka sewaktu jinhyuk berhasil melucuti jaket serta membuka celana rendanya dengan sekali manuver, yang kemudian diapresiasi dengan wooseok melingkarkan kedua tungkainya ke pinggang jinhyuk.

“_a regular panty dropper, aren’t you_,” bisiknya seduktif. 

jinhyuk menelan kalimatnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang menuntut dan nggak membiarkan wooseok berbicara dengan kata-kata lagi kecuali dengan desahan dan erangannya.

ini repetisi yang cukup efektif dan edukatif, menurut jinhyuk—senang mengetahui bahwa dia bisa membuat wooseok mencapai klimaksnya tanpa mengutak-atik kemaluannya kali ini sambil ia mempelajari apa-apa saja yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk wooseok meremang dengan cara yang menyenangkan. mereka saling terbujur di atas ranjang wooseok, perlahan-lahan turun dari titik ekstasi, mengisi keduanya dengan madu yang bergerak pelan dalam pembuluh dan membuat mereka tersenyum kepada satu sama lain tanpa perlu berusaha.

“kamu ini _apa_,” tanya wooseok, retoris, dengan napas yang masih tercekat dan jantung yang masih mencelos, bukti konkret bahwa jinhyuk baru saja membuatnya melihat bintang. “adonis?”

referensi itu membuat jinhyuk tertawa.

“bukan,” sergahnya, sama paraunya dengan wooseok, “cuma lee jinhyuk.”

firasatnya bilang dia bisa membuat wooseok lupa dunia di repetisi selanjutnya, jadi jinhyuk mengirim dirinya lagi, kali ini di waktu yang lebih awal daripada sebelumnya.

di repetisi ini, jinhyuk turun mengambil tindakan dan nggak membiarkan wooseok untuk masuk kamar lebih dulu daripada dirinya, menggebrak figur itu ke belakang pintu dan menciumnya seperti kesetanan. perlakuan ini disambut dengan senang hati oleh wooseok, seperti ekspektasinya, manakala ia membiarkan jinhyuk membuka satu per satu potongan pakaiannya di pintu itu juga. satu hal yang membuat permainan ini jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan adalah tendensi wooseok untuk menjadi sangat vokal dengan apa yang diinginkannya, bagaimana ia memanfaatkan bahasa dan gerak tubuhnya untuk membuat jinhyuk menuruti permintaannya, dan bagaimana ia selalu punya cara dalam menantang jinhyuk untuk memberikan _lebih_. 

wooseok diangkatnya dalam gendongan tanpa memutus ciuman itu, momentum membuat jinhyuk terhuyung ke belakang sehingga betisnya menabrak kaki ranjang dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke atasnya. jinhyuk membuat wooseok berada di bawahnya dengan sekali putar dan menciumnya lagi dengan intensitas yang memabukkan, mengerasinya di tempat-tempat yang paling sensitif, sebelum dia sepenuhnya menenggelamkan kepala di selangkangan wooseok dan membuatnya _menjerit _atas segala sesuatu yang lihai dilakukan tangan dan lidahnya di bawah _dan _di belakang sana; melahapnya rakus tanpa sisa.

mereka adalah partner yang sepadan, ekual dan saling berkompetisi dalam memberi dan menerima, dan inilah yang membuat setiap gestur dan sentimen terasa berbeda, kimia perasaan yang nggak pernah dialami jinhyuk dengan orang-orang yang pernah dikencaninya.

namanya menghentak dari mulut wooseok seperti sekuens melodi dan tubuhnya mengejang oleh sensasi yang melecut dari ujung ke ujung.

jinhyuk membuatnya keluar _dua kali_.

“kamu _gila_,” napas wooseok terputus dan pendek-pendek, bibirnya berkedut dalam senyum saat hatinya bernyanyi dalam hangat dan kasih sayang.

“bisa jadi,” jawab jinhyuk, ambruk di atas wooseok.

“darimana,” wooseok menemukan kekuatannya untuk mendorong jinhyuk dari tubuhnya, “darimana kamu belajar _kayak gitu_,” dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada jinhyuk.

jinhyuk membuat wooseok menoleh dan menciumnya lagi, lebih lembut kali ini.

“repetisi,” jawabnya jujur.

ada sesuatu dari cara wooseok membalas ciumannya—cumbuan lembut dan mata yang tersenyum seperti sebuah percakapan—yang membuat jinhyuk tahu bahwa dia nggak perlu meminta nomornya lagi untuk membuat wooseok bertahan, karena ketika malam semakin beranjak dan napas-napas panas mereka yang tadi telah melembut menjadi setenang bayi, wooseok meraih telapak tangan jinhyuk dan menyandarkan pipinya di sana, tertidur seperti anak kucing.

dan ini, bagi jinhyuk, adalah kemenangannya yang absolut.

  
  
  


** _jinhyuk_ ** ** _  
_ ** _seungyoun_

** _jinhyuk_ ** ** _  
_ ** _utang lo lunas ya_

** _seungyoun_ ** ** _  
_ ** _?_

  
  
  


bohong kalau jinhyuk bilang dia nggak lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen wooseok ketimbang apartemennya sendiri.

dia ini budak korporat yang dipaksa memandang dunianya dalam perspektif seorang realis dan nggak pernah berwarna lebih dari hitam dan kelabu, sementara wooseok adalah gemilang yang mengendurkan otot-otot pundaknya sepulang kerja dan mendongengkannya cerita tentang patung-patung michaelangelo yang harus dipindahkannya hari ini dari museum kota serta menunjukkan laman situs yang bercerita tentang bagaimana anna pavlova membuat seorang _chef _memakai nama belakangnya untuk sebuah makanan penutup yang digemari seluruh dunia sampai sekarang. cangkirnya yang berisi cokelat panas ditempelkan pada salah satu pipi jinhyuk untuk menarik atensi pemuda itu kembali pada ceritanya sewaktu-waktu.

“menurutmu,” wooseok memulai, matanya masih belum lepas dari _website _yang dibacanya, “kalau kamu bisa bikin _dessert _pakai namaku, kamu akan bikin apa?”

jinhyuk menyendok lebih banyak _meringue _lemon dan menempatkannya pada ceruk bibir wooseok.

“nggak perlu jadi _dessert_,” balas jinhyuk datar, memperhatikan bagaimana wooseok tersenyum seperti dia nggak ada tempat lain di dunia ini yang ingin disinggahinya kecuali bersama jinhyuk. “aku lebih suka makan kim wooseok yang aslinya.”

wooseok menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan di bisep.

jinhyuk memutuskan bahwa ini jauh lebih baik daripada dia harus kembali ke apartemennya sendiri dalam keadaan stress dan _masih _harus melerai debat minkyu dan seungyoun atas skor final mario kart mereka di malam sebelumnya. tapi dia juga bisa kangen dengan atmosfer apartemennya yang bobrok itu, kangen bertengkar serta kangen berlomba-lomba dengan seungyoun dan minkyu dalam hal memasukkan m&m’s ke dalam mulut masing-masing _dan _mulut satu sama lain; jadi terkadang, wooseok yang diajaknya untuk bermalam di sana.

yang paling menarik adalah wooseok beradaptasi dengan minkyu dan seungyoun lebih cepat dari perkiraan jinhyuk—minkyu melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang bisa diajaknya ngobrol tentang _pop culture_, dan. seungyoun sebagai seseorang yang…

“oh,” sekali waktu wooseok mampir ke apartemennya untuk bergabung di acara nonton-nonton mingguan mereka, matanya menangkap gitar seungyoun yang bersandar di sudut ruangan. “oh, tuhan. itu gitarmu?” dia menatap jinhyuk penuh ekspektasi.

“seungyoun,” jawab jinhyuk datar, sambil mengeluarkan satu liter botol soda dari dalam kulkas.

seungyoun melepas _earphone_-nya, “apa?” 

“itu—_gibson_?” tanya wooseok.

“_second_, tapi, yep,” dia membusungkan dadanya bangga.

“aku boleh liat?”

“silakan aja,” jawabnya, sebelum tiba-tiba menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah wooseok. “tunggu—lo bisa main gitar?”

“_kamu_ bisa main gitar?” jinhyuk membeo.

wooseok mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk memangku gitar itu. “ada banyak yang nggak kamu tau tentang aku, jinhyuk,” katanya, dan sewaktu ia menoleh pada jinhyuk, senyumnya jahil. ekspresinya berubah jadi masam sewaktu ia memetik senar D dan mendapati bunyinya lebih _flat _sepersekian herz daripada yang seharusnya. tangannya lantas bergerak untuk memutar _tuner _pada gitar tersebut dan mengembalikan suara senarnya pada _pitch _yang sebenarnya.

seungyoun dan jinhyuk menyaksikan ini dengan mulut membuka—seungyoun karena wooseok baru saja _tuning _tanpa bantuan alat dan, jinhyuk, well. dia nggak bisa lebih bangga lagi.

“_what the hell_, cuy,” kata seungyoun, suaranya tertelan oleh _chord _dari bar pertama _hey jude_ yang dimainkan wooseok dengan lancar, seperti sudah natur keduanya.

“aku pulang,” itu minkyu.

jinhyuk menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. “sini, kita nungguin kamu.”

“sabar,” gerutunya, seraya mengangkat kantong plastik yang ditentengnya. itu kudapan nonton mereka malam ini. minkyu yang keluar membeli karena dia kalah suit dengan jinhyuk. “_guys_, yang rasa keju habis, jadi aku belinya yang marshmallow. jadinya kita nonton apa?”

“the shining,” jawab wooseok.

“oh, ada kak wooseok,” gumamnya. “hei, dia bisa main gitar?”

“itu yang kita tanyain dari tadi, tapi dia nggak mau cerita,” kata jinhyuk.

“aku punya fase emo-ku kayak kamu punya fase wibu kamu, jinhyuk,” balas wooseok.

“wibu itu terlalu kasar,” jinhyuk mengibas sebelah tangannya, “aku lebih suka memakai istilah _berbudaya_.” seungyoun menempeleng kepalanya.

lagu itu ditutup dengan sebuah _arpeggio_. wooseok tersenyum kepada jinhyuk yang masih mematainya penuh afeksi. dalam perjalanannya menaruh gitar itu kembali di tempatnya yang semula, jinhyuk menarik tangan wooseok dan menciumnya di bibir setelah berhasil membuatnya merunduk.

“ugh,” minkyu menjulurkan lidahnya.

tapi begitulah. wooseok membuatnya mulai meromantisasi hal-hal yang menurut jinhyuk sebelumnya klise: mencium wooseok di stasiun beberapa detik sebelum pintu kereta menutup dan mengirim sebuket _daffodil _ke tempatnya bekerja, membuatnya terkejut dengan dua tiket masuk akuarium untuk akhir pekandan saling bertukar _selfie _serta pesan-pesan kotor saat jam kerja seolah-olah mereka berdua ini masih remaja. beruntungnya, bagi jinhyuk: wooseok menyenangi hal-hal klise itu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. sebab sekali waktu jinhyuk menghadiahi wooseok tiket nonton teater musikal broadway _wicked_ di hari ulang tahunnya, mereka bercinta dengan sangat berisik di sofa ruang tamu wooseok sampai satu-dua tetangganya bergiliran mengetuk pintu apartemen, merasa terganggu. 

wooseok mengubah hidupnya semudah membalikkan semangkuk salad, dan jinhyuk memutuskan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepadanya dengan cara yang paling ajaib, paling _absurd _yang bisa ditawarkan oleh dunia ini—rasanya seperti nggak ada yang bisa menjamin kepastiannya, tapi entah bagaimana jinhyuk yakin keputusannya mencintai wooseok adalah hal yang paling benar.

  
  
  


* * *

“selesai,” tukas wooseok, mengelap peluh di pelipisnya dengan ujung lengan baju.

“itu boks terakhir?” tanya minkyu.

“_last but not least_,” jawab wooseok, membuka kap spidol dan mulai melabeli boks seukuran kandang kucing itu dengan kapital ‘komik’. “kulihat kamu banyak membaca, ya, minkyu.”

“baca _komik_,” cibir jinhyuk, menjatuhkan boks berisi sepatu milik sepupunya.

“itu lungsuran_mu_,” balas minkyu nggak mau kalah, “kamu nggak berhak berkomentar.”

jinhyuk mengacak kepala anak itu penuh afeksi, yang dengan sigap ditepisnya seperti virus. wooseok mendapati dirinya sendiri terkekeh mengamati interaksi itu.

ketak-ketik jam berubah menjadi hari dan bulan hingga sampailah masa _internship _minkyu pada tenggat waktunya. truk kurir akan datang sebentar lagi untuk mengangkut boks-boks ini pulang ke rumah, _courtesy _dari sang ibu yang sudah nggak sabar melihat putra semata wayangnya lagi, yang menelepon minkyu setiap enam jam sekali untuk memastikan _apakah dia sudah berangkat._ ini terhitung tiga jam sejak mereka mulai berkemas. masalahnya adalah jinhyuk sama sekali nggak tahu kalau anak itu membawa banyak sekali barang dan koleksinya ke sini, jadi dia menghubungi wooseok dan meminta bantuannya—sekaligus berharap wooseok mau membawa tambahan kardus yang pernah dia lihat menganggur di apartemennya kalau bisa, karena ternyata mereka nggak punya cukup banyak kardus untuk mengepak seluruh barang itu dengan benar.

minkyu mengamati hasil kerja mereka selama hampir empat jam itu dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. jinhyuk melongok ke dalam kamar sepupunya yang sekarang hampir kosong, nggak berpenghuni. rasanya seperti ada yang melesakkan es balok ke dalam dadanya.

“kayaknya baru kemarin kamu masih bayi,” celetuk jinhyuk, menghumori dirinya sendiri.

“_lebay_,” dengus anak itu. “alexa dari seungyoun kamu taruh mana?”

(seungyoun juga merupakan salah satu alasan mereka kekurangan tenaga kuli untuk berkemas—ada panggilan mendadak dari kantor yang mengharuskannya untuk berangkat ke luar kota sejak dua hari yang lalu. dia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada minkyu sebagai hadiah perpisahan di malam sebelum keberangkatannya, yang setelah dibuka ternyata adalah alexa yang diam-diam diambilnya dari ruangan _internship_. 

_aku nggak mau dipenjara gara-gara ini_, kata minkyu waktu itu.

_kalem, _balas seungyoun, _apapun yang dikatakan ob kantor untuk menakut-nakutimu, sebenarnya kita punya banyak alexa di kantor._

minkyu mengeksaminasi benda itu dengan senyum geli terpatri di bibir, membayangkan seungyoun mengendap ke ruang _internship _seperti maling hanya untuk memasukkan sebuah alexa ke tasnya. anak itu menatap seungyoun untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengesampingkan hadiah itu ke sofa supaya dia bisa memeluk seungyoun, erat.

_bocah, _panggil seungyoun, mengusap punggungnya, _kita bakalan kangen kamu banget.)_

“di kardus merah,” jawab wooseok, mendistraksi jinhyuk dari lamunannya.

“okay,” kata minkyu. dia mengeluarkan hp yang bergetar dari saku _jeans_-nya, lantas memeriksa siapa _caller id-_nya. “sebentar, ini ibu,” katanya, dan berlari keluar apartemen untuk menjawab panggilan itu. 

jinhyuk memperhatikan sosoknya hilang dari balik pintu dan menghela napas panjang—terlalu panjang sampai ia nggak menyadari tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang serta dagu yang bertumpu di ceruk lehernya, membuat mereka berdua berayun seperti anak kecil.

“hei,” panggil wooseok pelan, “kamu nggak apa-apa?”

“nggak apa,” jinhyuk meletakkan tangannya di pergelangan wooseok. “cuma—sedikit sentimental.”

wooseok bergumam.

“kamu harus lebih kasihan sama ibunya,” kelakarnya. “dia anak tunggal, kan? pasti lebih dikangenin di rumah.”

“oh, kamu harus dengar apa yang dilakukan ibunya sewaktu mengantar minkyu berangkat di stasiun kereta,” jinhyuk tergelak. “memaksanya membawa satu koper lagi, takut anak itu kekurangan pakaian. mereka saling melambaikan tangan bahkan ketika keretanya udah jalan. ibuku bilang, ibunya hampir aja mau berlari mengejar sampai gerbong kereta terakhir keluar stasiun,” ini cerita yang didapatkannya dari minkyu, dan ibunya sendiri beberapa kali.

“orangtua memang begitu,” tanggap wooseok. “apa kalian satu rumah?”

“nggak, tapi kita satu kompleks,” jawab jinhyuk, seraya ia memutar badannya dan menghadap wooseok. “keluarganya pindah karena tempat tinggal mereka dulu sering kebanjiran.”

wooseok mendongak, jemarinya meraup salah satu sisi wajah jinhyuk, yang balik bersandar pada tangan wooseok sambil memejamkan mata. wooseok meluruskan kerutan di dahinya.

“dia anak yang brilian,” bisik wooseok, “kamu pasti sayang minkyu banget.”

jinhyuk tersenyum, “_banget_.”

wooseok sudah dalam posisi setengah berjinjit untuk mencium jinhyuk sewaktu kepala minkyu muncul dari balik pintu depan, sebuah batuk dipalsukan untuk menarik atensi mereka berdua.

“sori ganggu,” jempol anak itu menunjuk ke belakang pundaknya, “tapi truknya udah dateng.”

“baiklah,” kata wooseok, menjauhkan dirinya dari jinhyuk dengan seutas senyum. “jinhyuk, boleh tolong angkat yang isinya komik?” tanyanya kemudian, sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, dan mulai membawa kardus-kardus itu melewati pintu depan.

jinhyuk membuat wooseok berhenti untuk mengecup keningnya lembut.

“duluan aja,” katanya, “aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.”

wooseok menatapnya bingung, tapi jawabnya, “okay.”

jinhyuk berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tangan mengepal dan membuka, mengepal dan membuka, mengepal dan membuka. dia belum pernah melakukan hal ini lagi sejak terakhir kali memanfaatkannya untuk bercinta dengan wooseok sebanyak tiga kali dalam semalam. selain memang karena nggak ada hal-hal janggal yang perlu dialter, rasanya jinhyuk juga nggak begitu memerlukannya lagi. hidup dengan wooseok selama enam bulan terakhir ini telah seutuhnya mengubah perspektif jinhyuk mengenai waktu—kendati harinya selalu relatif baik, tetapi alih-alih mengulang kembali waktu untuk mengalami hal yang sama terus-terusan, jinhyuk justru lebih tertarik menantikan kejutan yang disimpan wooseok untuknya esok hari.

tapi jinhyuk punya banyak hal yang harus dikatakan kepada adik sepupunya itu, sekarang, dan dia nggak yakin bisa mengutarakan semuanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. truknya sudah parkir di depan, lagipula.

jadi dia mengirim dirinya sendiri ke tadi malam.

* * *

apartemen mereka gelap sekeluarnya jinhyuk dari kamar mandi; mendapati seluruh lampu telah dimatikan. 00.18 terbaca dari jam digital yang angkanya menyala, merah. seungyoun berangkat kemarin, jadi pastilah kamarnya gelap. ventilasi di atas pintu kamar minkyu, di sisi lain, berkedip-kedip seperti bagaimana layar elektronik berkedip. anak itu masih bangun, dan perangkat komputernya menyala. jinhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu perlahan.

“minkyu,” panggilnya. “masih bangun?”

nggak menunggu yang bersangkutan menjawab, diputarnya kenop pintu itu. matanya menyisir isi kamar itu cepat sebelum menemukannya masih berkutat di depan layar komputer dengan _headphone_. suara pintu yang berderit membuka membuatnya menoleh, _headphone_-nya dilepas. 

“hei,” sapanya. “kenapa?”

“cuma ngecek aja,” jawab jinhyuk. “lagi ngapain?”

“oh, mumpung kamu di sini,” anak itu menggerakkan _mouse_-nya kembali, “sini, deh.”

jinhyuk berjalan menghampiri. salah satu tangannya bertengger pada sandaran bangku minkyu sementara tangan yang satu lagi berkacak pada pinggang. lehernya dijulurkan untuk mencermati layar monitor itu dengan lebih jelas. alisnya naik.

“itu—”

“ini video waktu kita bertiga pergi ke taman bermain,” potong minkyu, memutar salah satu video berdurasi tigapuluh detik. video itu bergoyang hebat. kayaknya gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa. “lihat, ini waktu seungyoun muntah sehabis naik roller coaster.”

“anjir,” kata jinhyuk.

“ini waktu kita bertiga main _whack-a-mole_,” minkyu menunjukkan video ia dan seungyoun memegang palu karet. permainan itu berakhir dengan mereka berdua memukuli satu sama lain alih-alih tikus mondok buatan yang muncul dari lubang sintesis. “ini waktu—anjir, ini aku,” minkyu berdecak saat dia nggak sengaja membuka foto mereka bertiga di _photobooth _tematik berlubang standar taman bermain—jinhyuk memasukkan kepalanya di karakter seorang koboi sementara minkyu jadi protagonis perempuan yang diselamatkannya. seungyoun berjongkok di sini, menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan lubang di kepala sapi.

“cocok denganmu,” kata jinhyuk, jenaka.

minkyu menutup _media viewer _komputernya. “rasanya baru kemarin kita pergi bertiga,” kenangnya. “ternyata udah selama itu, ya.”

jinhyuk mengacak rambut sepupunya, “padahal dulu kamu masih malu-malu.”

“sekarang _malu-maluin_?” anak itu nyengir.

tangannya bergerak menggelitiki kedua sisi badan minkyu, yang membuat anak itu melompat sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas kasur. jinhyuk duduk di pinggirnya, menyingkirkan baju dan celana kotor yang menumpuk di sana.

“serius, jinhyuk,” kata minkyu, beberapa saat kemudian. “kamu ngapain di sini?”

senyum itu nggak sampai ke matanya.

“cuma mau menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirku sebelum kamu diambil ibumu lagi,” jawab jinhyuk. di hadapannya, minkyu membuat suara orang muntah.

“geli _banget_,” katanya.

“apa yang bakal kamu lakukan di rumah?” tanya jinhyuk.

minkyu bergumam.

“lanjut kuliah, utamanya,” jawab anak itu, menandai _pertama _dengan jarinya, “baca komik, lanjut ambil kursus bahasa jerman… oh,” matanya tiba-tiba berbinar. “kayaknya aku mau pelihara kaktus.”

jinhyuk hampir tersedak.

“_kaktus_?”

“kenapa? mereka lucu,” balas minkyu ofensif, memukul jinhyuk dengan salah satu bantalnya. jinhyuk nggak bisa menahan tawanya—terutama karena dia sudah pernah menyaksikan mata anak itu hitam gara-gara objek yang sama. _matematika takdir_, batin jinhyuk, dan nggak mengungkitnya lagi kepada minkyu.

“cepetan lulus,” kata jinhyuk, kali ini serius. “nanti balik lagi ke sini.”

“hmmm.”

mereka berdiam untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

“hei, jinhyuk,” panggil minkyu.

“apa?”

“apakah kamu,” dia memulai, ekspresinya seolah sedang mencari ungkapan yang tepat. dia mencoba lagi, mengemut gusinya sendiri dalam proses. “apakah kamu bakal…” matanya yang bulat berkedip nggak yakin. “apakah kamu bakal menyeriusi… wooseok?”

_well_.

ini pertanyaan yang sama sekali nggak disangka-sangkanya.

jinhyuk mengembalikan pertanyaan anak itu, “menurutmu?”

“menurutku,” kata minkyu lagi, bermain dengan ujung bantal yang, jinhyuk yakin, baunya sudah seperti iler. “orang kayak gitu cuma bakal muncul sekali seumur hidup,” lanjutnya, dan _jinhyuk setuju_. “kalau kamu sampai menyia-nyiakan wooseok, aku bakal marah banget sama kamu, _jinhyuk_,” tutupnya, dengan sedikit empasis pada namanya.

“hei, hei,” lerai jinhyuk, terkekeh. “bukan wooseok yang mengajarimu naik sepeda roda dua dan mengganti celanamu yang basah karena ompol, kan?”

minkyu mendengus. “kamu mengerti maksudku.”

ini akan jadi bahan kontemplasi jinhyuk sekembalinya ia ke waktu linearnya. bukan berarti jinhyuk nggak pernah berniat membuat hubungan mereka berdua serius—cuma masalah bagaimana dan cara mengungkapkannya ke wooseok, itu saja.

“tapi serius,” kata minkyu lagi, “kalau kamu beneran menikah sama wooseok, aku mau bela-belain kabur dari ibu untuk mengunjungimu waktu liburan, deh.”

jinhyuk mengangkat telunjuknya. “hati-hati, koboi, gini-gini aku masih intel ibumu.”

“_cepu_,” minkyu menjulurkan lidahnya.

dia nggak sadar tengah menahan napasnya.

“tapi makasih,” tutur jinhyuk, _untuk mengangkat topik ini dan membukakan mataku_. dia mengacak rambut anak itu lagi, kali ini dalam gestur yang lebih afektif. “bakal kupikirin dulu.”

minkyu mengangguk. jinhyuk berdiri, membetulkan kaosnya, siap-siap pergi.

“jinhyuk,” panggilnya.

“hm?”

“aku boleh tidur di kamarmu malam ini?”

dia bisa merasakan bibirnya meliuk dalam senyum. “boleh,” jawabnya. “duluan aja, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu,” dustanya demikian, karena dia masih harus mengangkut boks-boks minkyu ke truk saat ini.

“oke,” kata minkyu, sambil mengambil bantalnya.

jinhyuk baru mencapai ambang pintu kamar minkyu, tangannya berpegangan pada kenop, saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil lagi.

“apa lagi?” tanyanya, menoleh lewat bahu.

“_thank you,_” kata anak itu, tulus tanpa motif, dan jinhyuk bisa merasakan dadanya mencelos lagi. “buat semuanya yang udah kamu kasih buat aku selama ini.”

dia tersenyum—pintu itu ditutupnya perlahan.

“sama-sama, _bocah_.”

  
  
  


* * *

perpisahan itu berlangsung lebih cepat daripada perkiraan jinhyuk.

utamanya adalah karena supir truk angkut itu adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang mengeluhkan kecepatan _loading _barang mereka setiap lima menit, dan minkyu nggak mau bikin beliau lebih kesal daripada ini—_mau jadi apa aku tiga jam ke depan_, protesnya. wooseok memberikan anak itu pelukan erat seperti dia memeluk adik kandungnya sendiri, berkata bahwa dia akan sangat merindukan minkyu dan berpesan supaya anak itu nggak segan-segan untuk _video call _dengannya kalau ada waktu. jinhyuk membantunya naik ke kursi di samping supir truk dan menutup pintu truk itu untuknya. mereka melakukan salam rahasia lewat jendela truk yang terbuka, dan. keduanya nggak mengucap apa-apa lagi, seolah memang sudah semuanya diutarakan semalam. dia membiarkan fisika waktu yang bekerja menyelesaikan semuanya.

wooseok menyandarkan kepalanya pada sisi badan jinhyuk sewaktu mereka memperhatikan truk itu bergerak menjauh, menyusut menjadi titik seiring dengan melebarnya jarak di antara mereka, sampai pada akhirnya menghilang di balik horizon.

“_jadiiii_,” mulai wooseok, menyeret kedua silabel tersebut, “kita tinggal berdua sekarang.”

jinhyuk menghumorinya, “terus?”

“mau membunuh waktu sampai makan malam?” wooseok mengalungkan lengannya di leher jinhyuk, secara otomatis menghambat langkah pemuda itu. jinhyuk dipandangnya penuh arti, yang cuma bisa dibalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di ujung bibirnya.

“tawaran menarik,” tukasnya datar, “tapi aku udah janji sama tuan botak mau menjemput mobilnya dari bengkel sore ini.”

ekspresi wooseok berubah secara gradual.

“tuan botak?” dia melepaskan tangannya dari jinhyuk.

“dia tinggal di seberang unitku,” jawab jinhyuk, merangkul wooseok masuk ke dalam lift sembari ia menekan tombol lantainya. “aku sama seungyoun masih sering lupa siapa namanya sampai sekarang, jadi selama ini kita selalu memanggilnya tuan botak kalau dia nggak mendengar.”

lift berdenting di angka tujuhbelas. wooseok menarik lengan jinhyuk.

“tapi janji habis itu kita harus makan ke luar,” katanya.

“kamu mau apa?” tanya jinhyuk.

wooseok dengan senang hati menyambut jemari jinhyuk yang menggandengnya keluar lift.

“hmm,” gumamnya, “_ajisen_?”

jinhyuk mendengus datar, “_ajisen _lagi.”

wooseok diciumnya di depan pintu apartemen agak lama, dengan cara yang membuat wooseok merasa jinhyuk sedang berusaha menyedot oksigen dari paru-parunya sampai habis. butuh lebih dari sekedar kuat untuk melepas wooseok dan memperhatikannya menutup pintu apartemen dengan sebuah _cepetan balik_, cahaya dari biner mata wooseok masih menyisakan hangat di rongga dadanya kendati pintu itu telah tertutup dan yang dipandangnya sekarang cuma material _hardwood _belaka.

_orang kayak gitu cuma muncul sekali seumur hidup_.

jinhyuk mengetuk pintu apartemen tetangganya dengan perasaan gamang.

  
  
  


* * *

jarak dari kompleks apartemennya sampai kedai ramen itu sebetulnya lumayan dekat, jadi wooseok mengiyakan tawaran jinhyuk untuk berjalan kaki sampai ke sana.

(“bikin ingat sesuatu nggak, sih,” canda wooseok, membuat referensi kepada waktu dimana ia mengerjai jinhyuk dan membuatnya berjalan berkilo-kilometer jauhnya hanya untuk mengantar wooseok pulang.)

entah apa yang membuat wooseok selalu ingin kembali lagi ke tempat ini—porsinya terlampau banyak untuk wooseok dan jinhyuk akan selalu menjadi pihak yang disuruh untuk menghabiskan sisa makanan dalam mangkuk kekasihnya itu. alurnya selalu sama: wooseok nggak menghabiskan isi mangkuknya kemudian meminta jinhyuk untuk menghabiskannya, lalu dia akan memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan sepiring penuh gorengan untuk kemudian _tidak menghabiskannya lagi_. jinhyuk disuapinya _shrimp roll _sampai habis sementara ia cuma makan beberapa gurita. jinhyuk menyambar sumpit itu dari wooseok sewaktu ia mulai menyuapinya salad tahu dan menyaksikannya tertawa sampai matanya berair, meminta maaf kepada pelayan yang sudah terlanjur menghampiri meja mereka karena wooseok nyaris memesan sepiring _tonkatsu _lagi.

“apa kubilang,” kata jinhyuk pada wooseok sewaktu mereka melangkah keluar dari kedai itu, tatkala didengarnya langit bergemuruh dan hujan mulai turun dalam butiran-butiran yang gemuk dan padat. “untung aku bawa payung.”

wooseok mengulum senyumnya. “cuma satu, tapi?”

jinhyuk bergantian memandang wooseok dan payung yang dipegangnya. dia berusaha berkilah, tapi nggak ada satu pun silabel yang keluar dari mulutnya.

“benar sekali,” simpul wooseok cepat, mengambil inisiatif untuk berpegangan pada lengan jinhyuk seperti koala dan mengajaknya untuk mulai berjalan, “ayo sepayung berdua.”

dengan hujan, perjalanan pulang itu jauh lebih khidmat. wooseok bercerita tentang seorang anak sd dari rombongan karyawisata yang kabur untuk melihat sektor yunani karena dia nggak pernah tertarik dengan bangsa romawi, dan meminta wooseok secara acak dari semua orang di museum itu untuk mengajaknya berkeliling. jinhyuk nggak sampai hati untuk bilang bahwa itu juga yang dilakukannya di kali kedua ia bertemu dengan wooseok—dia meringis dalam hati membayangkan betapa _desperate_-nya jinhyuk versi yang satu itu, mengemis atensi wooseok karena tahu wooseok akan direnggut darinya. jinhyuk bertanya-tanya apakah anak itu juga salah satu hasil dari _matematikanya takdir_; seperti bagaimana seungyoun akhirnya bertemu dengan sejin, dan resolusi minkyu untuk memelihara pot-pot kaktusnya sendiri.

_is he overstaying his welcome_? mereka punya seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia. wooseok berpegangan pada lengannya seolah dia ini energi hidupnya. tapi kata keterangan waktu menjadi variabel yang sangat penting bagi jinhyuk. _sekarang. saat ini. malam itu juga. _bagaimana esok hari? dua minggu lagi? setahun yang akan datang?

“...jinhyuk,” wooseok menusuk pipi si pemuda dengan telunjuknya. “hei, dengarkan aku.”

hujan membasuh pikirannya seperti hujan membasuh terpal kanopi toko.

“sori,” ucapnya, terengah sedikit. “ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.”

wooseok bergumam, “_shoot_.”

tapi belum ada lima meter sejak wooseok mempersilakannya bertanya, jinhyuk tiba-tiba berhenti, yang secara otomatis membuat wooseok ikut berhenti juga.

“kenapa?” tanyanya. 

“tali sepatuku lepas, boleh tolong pegangin ini sebentar?” jinhyuk menyerahkan gagang payung itu ke wooseok, yang diterima oleh si pemuda dengan ragu-ragu. dia membiarkan jinhyuk berlutut dan merunduk untuk membetulkan tali sepatunya, lantas memposisikan dirinya supaya mereka berdua tetap kering dalam naungan satu payung itu.

“sampai mana aku tadi? oh, iya. kubilang padanya, kalau dia ingin aku yang mengantarnya berkeliling, seenggaknya dia harus sudah mengamankan absennya terlebih dahulu,” lanjut wooseok lagi, matanya memandang ke sekitar. orang-orang dengan jas hujan. lampu merah yang seolah redup karena ilusi cahaya. “aku nggak mau, dong, bikin anak itu menyesal karena dia lupa mengisi absen untuk diri sendiri. masa iya aku jadi pengaruh buruk untuk anak semuda itu. jadi aku minta dia kembali dan menitipkan absen ke temannya, rombongannya sudah mencapai bagian konstatinopel… jinhyuk? hei. lama banget,” katanya. 

wooseok merunduk untuk memeriksa. kekasihnya sama sekali nggak berkutik dalam posisi berlutut itu, kaki yang lainnya menjadi tumpuan.

barulah wooseok sadar kalau sejak awal—jinhyuk berangkat mengenakan _sendal_.

_ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu_.

“oh,” bisik wooseok pelan.

jinhyuk menggamit tangan wooseok yang sedang nggak memegang gagang payung dengan kedua tangannya. tatkala wajahnya diangkat, yang dilihat wooseok pertama kali adalah matanya; dan betapa mata itu jujur, betapa mata itu merefleksikan wajahnya sendiri yang terkejut, dan. betapa mata itu adalah cerminan dari masa depannya.

“kim wooseok,” jinhyuk memulai dengan lembut, “_marry me_.”

permintaan itu membuat wooseok lemas di seluruh sendi-sendinya sampai jinhyuk dibuatnya kehujanan; genggamannya pada gagang payung itu melemah seketika.

tapi—peduli setan dengan payung.

karena kalau jinhyuk basah, maka dia juga akan basah.

jinhyuk ditariknya berdiri perlahan. kedua tangan pemuda itu dibawanya ke depan dada, menggenggam keduanya seolah dia bisa mati jika hal itu nggak dilakukannya. mereka kebasahan. mereka berdua nggak bisa membedakan mana air hujan dengan mana air mata. di dalam kepala jinhyuk, seandainya benar jawaban wooseok adalah _ya_—dia akan membayangkan wooseok merespons dengan sesuatu yang normal. _mau. ya. tentu saja. sangat._

tapi wooseok, sekali lagi, berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

“jinhyuk,” panggil wooseok, sama lembutnya, suara itu menggelitik timpani. “_aku bodoh sampai ke tujuh turunan kalau nggak mau._”

jinhyuk mencium senyum wooseok dan membiarkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu meledak menjadi jutaan mikroskopis; yang nantinya akan disaksikan oleh tiap-tiap butir hujan yang turun malam itu. jinhyuk mencium wooseok sampai perutnya tersa hangat oleh kasih sayang, memastikan jalan yang ditempuhnya adalah jalan yang diinginkan wooseok. 

nggak butuh waktu lama bagi jinhyuk untuk sadar bahwa _wooseok adalah__matematika takdirnya sejak awal_.

  
  
  


* * *

(dengan bantuan keluarga jinhyuk dan minkyu, pernikahan mereka berlangsung secara sederhana di ujung tebing yang langsung menghadap ke laut. 

berhubung jinhyuk nggak bisa membedakan yang mana mawar putih dan yang mana gardenia, ibunya nggak membiarkan putranya itu turun mengurusi dekorasi. _sana mabuk sama teman-teman kerjamu_, beliau malah berkata demikian. menyaksikan keduanya berdebat mengenai warna kain penutup muslin untuk kursi-kursi mereka adalah sebuah hiburan tersendiri untuk wooseok, sembari ia memelajari bahwa keduanya merupakan perfeksi yang menakutkan. ketika mereka nggak menemukan jalan tengah atas pertikaian ini, barulah jinhyuk menoleh ke arah wooseok dan memasang mata anak anjing terbaiknya.

_bantu aku_, gerak bibirnya berkata demikian.

“kurasa,” wooseok menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang balik ditumpu oleh sikunya, “kurasa warna gading juga cocok dengan bunganya.”

jinhyuk mengepal tinju penuh kemenangan di hadapan ibunya sendiri, sementara sang wanita hanya bisa menggerutu di bawah napasnya seperti _kamu beruntung aku menyayangimu seperti anak sendiri, wooseok, _dan wooseok nggak bisa lebih senang lagi mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari lisan calon mertuanya sendiri—cara beliau menggerutu dan menunjuk ke arah wooseok dengan telunjuknya itu juga sebetulnya mirip dengan jinhyuk, kendati lebih anggun.

tapi tentu saja wooseok adalah perfeksionisnya di sini, yang menghitung tebal patung es hiasan mangkuk _punch _sampai ke ketelitian milimeter dan nggak berhenti mengkhawatirkan tatanan kursi untuk para undangan meskipun pada kenyataannya, mereka nggak mengundang lebih dari lima puluh orang di pernikahan ini. wooseok sendiri yang memilih tuksedo untuk jinhyuk karena dia ingat tendensi pria itu untuk mengenakan segala sesuatunya satu ukuran lebih besar dari yang seharusnya, dan dia nggak akan membiarkan jinhyuk mengenakan sesuatu yang kebesaran lagi di hari pernikahan mereka, meskipun. _well_. jinhyuk selalu terlihat bagus mengenakan apapun. 

secara keseluruhan, tahap persiapan dan perencanaan berjalan lancar. dekorasi oke—wooseok sangat menyukai sentuhan _baby’s breath _di sudut-sudut ornamen. _catering _oke—tiramisunya nggak terlalu hambar dan nggak terlalu manis juga. taplak dan karpet, _impeccable_. 

musik?

“sori,” bisik seungyoun kepadanya, lima menit sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya di atas karpet menuju altar. “laki lo bilang dia nggak mau acara ini lanjut kalau lagunya bukan ini.”

musik—_uh, oh._

jinhyuk mengedipkan sebelah mata kepadanya dari altar ketika bait pertama _love is an open door _mengalun dari _sound system_, dan. wooseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya nggak percaya dari ujung yang satunya, dimana dia bisa merasakan tubuh ayahnya sendiri berguncang karena tawa.

“calon suamimu,” ayahnya memulai, setelah tawanya mereda diiringi dengan beberapa kali batuk, “sekarang ayah tahu kenapa kamu benar-benar ingin menikahinya. ”

melihat bagaimana senyum pemuda itu bisa bersanding dengan jingganya matahari senja di belakang sana, wooseok tahu dia nggak bisa lebih setuju.)

  
  
  
  


**the truth is, i now don't travel back at all, not even for the day. ******  
**i just try to live every day as if i’ve deliberately come back to this one day, to enjoy it, as if it was the full final day of my extraordinary, ordinary life.******  
— about time (2013)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please do let me know what you think in the comments and come say hi on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/dulcetines)! ♡


End file.
